


Bring Us Back (Levi x Eren)

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Child Abuse, Depression, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Reincarnation, Self-Harm, Thats a tag? Christ! XD, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 38,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren couldn’t even control his body as it seemed to escape from his grasp, he was practically watching this go down from a first point of view now. No control, just a cold feeling he knew so well as dread, fear. </p>
<p>He clawed at his inner conscious to stop, to look around damn it, he was ignoring the corners as if nothing has ever bothered him. Didn’t his body know better by now? Look! Be ready! By God please! He could be here! Yet, he acted as if nothing was ever wrong. Now that he caught a glance at himself as he passed a window.</p>
<p>He didn’t have any scars, nothing, what was this? A dream?</p>
<p>The house seemed to disagree with him, he was still thinking it through, until his body reacted before he did, a shout, and then an empty feeling. He looked down, seeing a gaping hole in his chest, which was steaming, the pain was so bad, until he felt something slicing the nape of his neck wide open and he fell over.</p>
<p>He heard a someone screaming, and then nothing at all as if everything went black and faded out.</p>
<p>Like death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first work on Archive! However I also have a Quotev under the same account name, so feel free to check me out on there too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Eren! And his daily life in this AU of mine! It's kind of a depressing chapter, but it will lighten up! I promise you! Until then, enjoy my darlings!

Eren’s tan jacket rubbed against his neck as he walked cautiously, he was on edge for some reason. Like he knew what was going to happen, but at the same time he didn’t, as his body continued on as if nothing were bothering him.

Eren couldn’t even control his body as it seemed to escape from his grasp, he was practically watching this go down from a first point of view now. No control, just a cold feeling he knew so well as dread, fear. 

He clawed at his inner conscious to stop, to look around damn it, he was ignoring the corners as if nothing has ever bothered him. Didn’t his body know better by now? Look! Be ready! By God please! He could be here! Yet, he acted as if nothing was ever wrong. Now that he caught a glance at himself as he passed a window.

He didn’t have any scars, nothing, what was this? A dream?

The house seemed to disagree with him, he was still thinking it through, until his body reacted before he did, a shout, and then an empty feeling. He looked down, seeing a gaping hole in his chest, which was steaming, the pain was so bad, until he felt something slicing the nape of his neck wide open and he fell over.

He heard a someone screaming, and then nothing at all as if everything went black and faded out.

Like death.

\---

Eren shot up out of bed, his heart pounding, his mouth open in a gasp, not daring to scream. He crawled to the head of his mattress as he bent over and dry heaved into the pail next to his bed. Coughing as quietly as he could, but nothing came out, because there was nothing in his stomach to be expelled.

Eren gasped as he leaned back, still feeling sick to his stomach as he breathed heavily, his heart still beating exceptionally fast. Eren held his panic and suppressed it, curling up on himself and continuing to take deep breaths with his head in between his knees.

He seemed to get himself under control eventually as he got up in just enough to turn off his alarm before it sounded. He got up and got dressed as if nothing happened, he was more than accustomed to nightmares at this point in his life.

He wasn’t sure what he would do if he woke up completely calm one day. He would probably think he was dead until he felt the aching soreness of his body, or did something to hurt himself, like rolling out of bed.

Eren grabbed his backpack as he packed it quickly and walked out of the house with his head. Not thinking about the day ahead, a day without his best friends, whom he left behind when his father had moved them to another school district.

Instead he busied himself with making sure he got to school without stumbling from tiredness. As well as worrying about the math test he had in his first class as he hurried to school. He tightened his book bag onto his shoulders, keeping his head down as he walked the pristine halls.

No one paid him any mind as he went to his locker, minding his own business, even as he felt the pressure of failure, and his fear of the place weighing down on him like an anchor. He ignored it the best he could, even as his head pounded at the sensation of it.

He couldn’t help what he had to live with, the fear of people, of their rejection, his anxiety, which suffocated him daily. It made his life hell, he wouldn’t feel it at all I he could, but no one gets a choice to the life they’re given, even if said person desperately wishes they did. Eren sighed tiredly as he walked the halls, only feeling better at the joyful people, who gave him smiles that carried his heavy burden for the second that they passed him.

Eren sighed once more as he entered his first period math class, not bothering to deal with it because it didn’t matter. Nothing matter, the sorrow, the pain, the depression, the anxiety, and the pure agony. None of it mattered.

Simply because he didn’t matter.

At least, that’s what he thinks, he usually was always wrong on everything. A complete fuck-up, but he was pretty sure he was right on this.

Besides, it was an opinion, those were always true, right?

Eren sat down at his assigned seat in math as the teacher droned on, adding definitions and writing problems on the whiteboard, Eren was about ready to bash his head into the table, until the bell rang. He wrote down the homework before walking out of the classroom, resisting the urge to scream and sprint out of the hellish Geometry classroom. (In my school Geometry is a Junior class, but I’ve heard it being a sophomore class, personally I took it in Freshman year, but what about you guys? Not so subtly trying to be a more ‘interactive author’)

Eren wondered to his science class, he was one of the first there so he was greeted by his very, enthusiastic, for lack of better terms, teacher. He always called professor Zoe, simply professor simply due to the fact, he had no clue what they were. Miss seemed wrong, and so did Mister. Sir, Ma’am, they felt wrong. So, he didn’t use them at all. Prof. Zoe seemed to like what he called them anyway.

All he knew about them really, was that as eccentric and physically draining their excitement was, their joy and happiness never failed to lift off the negativity for a while. He didn’t like Chemistry, not really at least, but this teacher could teach how to do taxes and he’d still enjoy the class. They were just that kind of person.

Eren simply grit his teeth as they tackled him into a bone crushing hug, which hurt his aching body, he hugged back and ignored his searing limbs. Simply for the warm feeling that it gave. Their emotions were so strong that for a moment as Eren felt their body everything left, the pressure of life and school, and the pain it caused. The only thing left was his jumpy fear of people, which he would never be rid of.

Eren pulled away and went to his own seat, knowing he couldn’t get caught touching them for so long. School policy preventing teachers from touching students because of some legal issues. Eren had no intention of lying and trying to sue the school for such charges, but he got why they played it safe.

No one liked getting hurt. 

Eren ignored the protest of his breaking down body as he sat down and continued his school day, apparently some kids from first period music were gossiping about the new music teacher. The old one had died from ‘natural causes’, which probably meant he either over-dosed or got mugged.

Why did his father insist on living in such a shitty neighborhood when they used to live in a nice middle-class one? Oh right, because no teachers here questioned why his father was never around, nor did they really care about Eren’s life.

For a newly converted drunk his father was already tactical about hiding his new habits. Such as forgetting to buy groceries, or pay bills, or losing his job. Eren was lucky this new school gave free lunches unlike his old school, or else moldy bread would be his only option.

He’s gotten desperate enough that was for sure.

Eren was looking very forward to lunch, seeing as it had just been a weekend of working at a tea shop and forcing a tired smile when little sweets, which many people bought and threw away, were inches from him.

Eren never told a soul, he knew his boss would probably let him have one if she knew. He didn’t want to tell anyone however, his father may have lost control, but he was still a good man. Eren still loved him. Even if he was forced to hopelessly watch his father waste away.

He knew it wouldn’t be getting better, his father was never one to believe in medication for mental illness and rather thought therapy was better, hence why Eren’s own anxiety had gotten severe enough so that his once mild symptoms of depression and panic attacks were now full blown problems. Now his father had no faith in therapy or church, only worshipping the alcohol that made him forget everything for moments at a time for each sip he took.

His father wouldn’t get better.

It was a simple fact Eren accepted, now Eren only needed to learn how to get rid of his fear, or just get some damn courage. A lot of people just told him to learn how to suck it up and take it like a man, or think it through logically. They didn’t realize how hard that was when his mid was constantly breaking down every gesture someone showed and overthinking it to the point where he was sure they hated him for nothing. Eren thought of a day when he became numb to it all.

Many people say they’d prefer pain to complete loss of sensation. Eren thought otherwise, he’d rather feel nothing than collapse because too many people around him were having a bad day and acting off at once. He hated how in tune with other people he was, it was going to kill him, or at least give his anxiety ridden self absolute hell.

When that one girl died in their grade and everyone was grieving Eren felt like hell for a solid week. People thought he was a relative of hers, because of how withdrawn he had gotten to avoid the backlash of others. He wasn’t, but the responses of the people around him made him feel like he knew her better than he once did.

Would people react like that when he was gone?

He was sure he wouldn’t find out anyway.

Not that he could really find it in himself to care.


	2. Karaoke Faulter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's last class of the day ends up being a memorable one as he ends up facing the new teacher whose glare looks like it wants to send him into an early grave, and makes his heart beat go faster than his thoughts and his anxiety to rise.
> 
> So why does Eren feel so bold, bold enough look him in the eyes?

Eren managed to struggle his way through the day, finally ending up in his last class, music. Eren wasn’t really that great at some aspects of music, but he was a decent percussionist, and the bass suited him. Guitars however were another thing altogether, electric bass, yeah, anything with six strings? Nope. Not even a ukulele, or a mandolin.

Eren liked his bass well enough, and it was a joy, but the thought of his leaving his piano… he’d stick with his piano, he like the smooth surface of the keyboard he so eloquently claimed as his own. It wasn’t even just him, the few people in the music wing always called it his and if they had to play a piano part, went to a different keyboard, it was Eren’s piano. No one touched it, simply out of respect because the fact Eren is one of the few people in the school who   
didn’t mess with people or was a complete ass to everyone.

It was almost an unspoken rule in the music wing that Eren had immunity from instrument ruining pranks. Other pranks were free game. The music program was so small that no one needed to be friends in it to look out for each other. Eren was usually the victim of some stupid pranks, he did however join in on some pranks. The very elaborate ones that labeled him as a suicidal bastard.

He once got ‘stabbed’ to death in front of the whole band class. Some people went fucking nuts, others said they called the fact that the person who stabbed Eren was going to be the first to snap in their grade.

It was actually pretty funny.

The next one was when Eren jumped the orchestra pit opening, not telling anyone there was a trampoline until he bounced straight back up to the wooden stage. The girl who went to grab his collar and stop his fall smacked him a multitude of times as he apologized, but even she laughed as she asked how they got a trampoline in there.

Eren took his normal seat at the keyboard in right side of the room, plugging his headphones into it so he could practice without others listening in. He put his music on his stand and just screwed around while he waited. He wasn’t surprised as a girl plopped down next to him, her trumpet clutched tightly in her hand.

“Erie (Er-y), play Talk Dirty to Me. I just got the trumpet part! As well as I want to start a karaoke tourney for the new teacher.” Eren nodded as he shuffled through his music and found the papers.

He immediately gets into it, pressing the appropriate keys as the girl calls out to a male flute player in the front of the teacher-less class. He grins as she begins to play and he shouts the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

Eren rolls his eyes as he focuses on the music, and not screwing up. His headphones lay against the back of his neck, unused as his fingers fly against the monochrome instrument. Eren swayed to the beat easily as he hit the accents easily, ending the piece on a staccato.

The girl grinned at him happily, “Your pick, what’s your poison?” Eren   
thought for a moment, before giving a small smile.

“How does ‘This is Gospel sound? The acoustic?” The girl grins and whoops, the guy on the flute hops over, more than willing to take Eren’s song request being that Eren didn’t like singing really.

The guitarist near the back on the room smiles, before joining the small huddle as it grows to the whole band doing karaoke as they play the punk rock song. Eren smiled, he always liked the piano part in this song.

Soon a whole list was being passed around, Eren knew he was going to be playing in most of them, seeing as he was one of the only piano players that didn’t mind doing extra songs, or doing songs by ear.

Eren smiled as he played on, feeling relaxed, even as people packed into the small music room. He smiled softly as he had to improvise the list now. He closed his eyes and simply let himself do as he pleased, making it sound pretty good in his opinion.

Until everyone went dead silent as the music was ripped out from in front of Eren, there stood an extremely intimidating teacher. Eren gulped.  
He felt like he knew those eyes, and they terrified, yet excited him. He was scared, yet felt more confident and bold then ever. Eren was almost quaking in his boots, but felt strong.

Eren took advantage of the feeling while it lasted.


	3. His Shitty Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stands up to the new music teacher, and also leaves an /interesting to say in the least/ impression on him with his female friend's help. 
> 
> Only thing Eren knows, is that he's not going to survive this music class.

Eren looked at him nervously, but smiled and gave the signal. The other students grew smirks and began to play their parts again, Eren looked at the music, then the teacher who held it in his hands, a triumphant smirk, that turned confused as Eren gave him a shit eating grin and played the beginning riff to Metallica’s Enter the Sandman without any music at all.

Looking the hostile teacher dead in the eyes as he did so without so much as a glance at his fingers moving with a vigorous speed, or a peek at sheet music. He kept his gaze on the teacher as the song ended and he slammed his fingers, making his last notes ring out.

Eren grinned one more time as the other students snickered, murmurs of his nickname, ‘the suicidal bastard’ ran out as he held out his hand for his music. The teacher looked at him and tch’ed. “Shitty brat.”

Eren sighed in relief as the teacher moved to the front of the class, the trumpet player beside him patted his shoulder as he scooted over, making more room for her. Though it didn’t matter as she hooked her legs over his lap. Fischer was always clingy; he didn’t mind too much. Fischer was a pretty cool person. Amazing drag queen.

She wore black platformed boots and skin tight leather jeans, her top was a make shift stereotypical march band top, cropped to her rib cage and fitted with a tail coat. Her hair was curly and blonde, down her back. She had snake bite piercings and two eyebrow piercings and the most brilliant, almost techno, blue eyes.

Eren knew that if she had still been male he would have totally had a crush by now. However, Fischer was more of the older sister he never had, and someone who helped to fill the void that Mikasa and Armin had left at his side when he was forced to move.

Fischer situated herself on Eren’s lap cozily, everyone knew that the two would never date, but laughed at how uncomfortable the teacher looked with the fact the female was sitting on the smaller males lap easily and without reserve. Fischer noticed, and being the little shit she was, she decided to make her claim very publicly, the way she did things most of the time. Not that he wasn’t already in the palm of her hand, Eren was hers to protect, she could make anyone go from love interest to asshole in a snap of her fingers.

She smiled deviously as she then kissed Eren straight on the lips. He jumped out of his skin, but she covered his face from the teacher so it looked like he was responding, even though he only sat there. It wasn’t even really a kiss as their lips sat on each other’s unmoving. Until Fischer licked his lips as she pulled away, making a scene like she always did for the new teachers and subs. 

“Please refrain from PDA, you shitty students.” The band snickered, already knowing something was going down, as Fischer got a massive grin on her painted lips. She smiled innocently.

“Okay sir, but what if it isn’t affection?” The teacher goes to ask what she means as Eren goes pale and his eyes widen and he fucking jumps up and sprints out of the room.

“THAT IS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!!!” The teacher watches, a blank face, but becomes a bit horrified as the band begins to laugh at what the strange girl yells back.

“IT’S NOT RAPE IF YOU LIKE IT EREN!!! GET BACK HERE!!!” The girl immediately launches out of the piano bench to catch the fleeing boy. The teacher sighs tiredly as the last bell rings just as they run out of the room, he had gotten into the eighth period class too late, and then he had let himself be distracted by that damn brat.

He dismissed the other students and slumped down as he anticipated Hanji’s visit. She popped in before long. “So, how did it go lover boy?”

Levi sighed, “I knew you said he was different, but not that different.” Hanji smiled.

“I did forget to mention the depression and the anxiety didn’t I? Oh! Did you meet Fischer yet?” He sighed.

“You mean the girl sitting on the shitty brat’s lap who made out with him, and then chased him around threatening to rape him again apparently. Yes, I did meet her. The shitty brat thief.”

Hanji taunted him, “Shortie~ You’re getting jealous! You do know that Eren’s still gay right? As well as Fischer is a drag queen and transgendered to female. She doesn’t have an interest in Eren. She just likes to be remembered and to make a scene, humiliating Eren is a bit of a bonus too I guess, his blush is adorable.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Ever think of telling me that before I had to refrain from beat the shit out of a student. Also depression? The brat was acting as cocky and stupid as ever, albeit, he didn’t try to kill or fight someone yet. Or yell. Fuck, he is different. Where the hell did my hot-headed brat go?” 

Hanji sighed, “No clue really, I can’t ever find his medical records or anything! All I have is based off of rumors and from a small chat with Mikasa. Armin refused to speak, Mikasa wasn’t sure of anything, Armin however… I think he knows, and isn’t saying anything for some reason.”

Levi scowled, “You’re being no help shitty glasses, almost everyone from the 104th that reincarnated remembers the past except for the three shitty brats that could fucking give me answers.” Levi sighed angrily.

Hanji smiled. “Not really their fault, we only remember everything perfectly because we never died. The other people from back then only remember because of the fact they ran into each other and thought it was weird how they already knew each other and dug into it. Five dollars says that if we convert those three to join us they’ll remember.”

Hanji smiled, “I wonder if any of those three became something in-human like we did, maybe Eren? He was a titan shifter! Then again, he might just be normal because of that fact in this life.”

Levi grumbled as he grabbed his coat, “I don’t give a shit, we’ll just make a plan and figure it the fuck out later, for now. I’m sick of this filthy fucking school, it’s been eight fucking hours.” Levi sighed as he walked out of the school rather quickly.

He swung his jacket onto his shoulders, his eyes searching the horizon, only stopping for a moment as he recognized a familiar mop of brown on the walk way. Levi felt a warm feeling enter his chest. He hadn’t seen that face in so long, it gave him a feeling of nostalgia and happiness.

He wanted to run up to the stupid brat and hold him in his arms, just like he used to. Then Levi felt that stabbed of regret again, guilt. Why did he deserve to have that brat as his again when he wasn’t even there to say goodbye? He didn’t know what or who killed Eren, the only thing he got back after that brat left for a scouting mission was a bloody green cloak.

Eren’s cloak.

Levi’s unbeating heart ached as he watched the brat, the way he moved was so different. Slouched, defeated, he caught a glimpse at the teal eyes he adored, broken, sad, and so lost. Levi felt a rush of anger.

He wanted to kill someone, namely the person who put that dead expression in his brat’s eyes. Ones that once held fire, fight, and happiness. Now held nothing. Levi was so lost in thought that his words failed him as the unspeakable happened. The only thoughts that began to run through his head were ‘not again’ as he watched, his tongue not forming anything to yell as his eyes couldn’t tear themselves away.

He watched as Eren, his shitty brat, pushed a girl out of the road. Throwing himself in front of the speeding and obviously drunk car. Then watched as it all went black.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks back on his life, and his death, 's'

He threw himself in front of the road, shoving the incredulous girl out of the way, he smiled. Though he knew she wouldn’t remember it, at least for now, for one spilt second, she looked at him with that look in her eyes. The look his heart still beat for.

Happiness, she was happy to live. The other emotions were mostly guilt and regret, but he looked away from those, focusing on the good as the bumper hit his ribs. He gasped as he heard them crack and he was thrown, glass, pebbles, scrapes. 

His body ached as the girl immediately sprinted to go hover his own now broken body, he was cut, bleeding, and covered in so much shattered glass he pretty much was just a walking broken window. Still she took his head in her hands and cradled his torso gently, not bothered by the blood that was beginning to soak her clothes. 

He smiled softly, and looked into her eyes again. He had acceptance in his, she had wonder, sadness, and familiarity. She didn’t remember how many times she had escaped death. Or really truthfully how many times Eren had pushed fate’s hands away from her, even if he knew she’d live, unlike him right now. He couldn’t stand by and watch it happen to her, even if that was fate’s design. Her hand pressed down on him, with more pressure over a severe wound on his chest.

His eyesight was getting blurry, and everything was becoming quiet as he struggled, his arm was shaking so violently he could barely even move it, but he tried, and succeeded in getting his hand over hers. Which was now stained crimson, though in this moment he knew that if this were a moment that wouldn’t be lost in time, the blood on his hands, the stain of guilty red would be much more than skin deep. His vision was slipping now, and he could hear only one thing amidst the panic. Her voice speaking to him. “Thank you, so so much. I’m so sorry. Why did you do it?”

He smiled in reply and his eyes slid closed and he felt lighter than a feather, the world was faded and black. Just like the death he’d come to know. 

Just a touch away.

\---

Eren woke up to his bed, not jolting, but not calm. He wouldn’t know what to do if he woke up peacefully on a Tuesday morning. His body stung, but it was a pain he had grown used to as he lifted up his shirt.

He was met with slightly indented ribs, they were still whole however, unlike last afternoon. The was a new scar on his skin, he always kept one from his accidents, or ‘accidents’ this one scar happened to be the one that girl held.

He sighed. He always kept the most painful scars, and pain wasn’t just measure by the amount of blood and tears went into them. Rather the havoc that they could wreck in his head, on his heart. He was happy though, when he was revived his body was full of scars, but at least it didn’t hurt anymore. He knew he’d probably get jumped again on his way home one day, then the cycle would repeat, being in pain again until he died.

He got up and began his normal routine, taking a shower, changing his clothes, and avoiding the closed bedroom door. Eren sighed, pulling on a jacket over his scarred and stiff shoulders, checking to see his homework already done. He finished it in class.

Just in case.

A life like his, this was something you had to watch out for, well, if he wanted to balance school with his condition. Eren let out a puff of air and grabbed some ibuprofen from his jacket pocket. He wasn’t in any real pain, but his joints were stiff, and he knew that he would probably be suffering more consequences later.

He took three and swallowed. Glad for his condition too, it meant no matter what he did, he would be stuck here. Hanging around. Liver damage wasn’t a worry however. Even if it did kill him, he would just wake up the next morning.

No one would ever know.

Simply due to the fact humans couldn’t process it, they couldn’t see the multiple realities around them, so when a reaper like him died and came back, they couldn’t tell, their mind automatically made them believe that it was a dream. It never happened. It was all just a figment of their imagination. Silly humans, don’t they realize that the scenarios they dream up are things that they could never imagine? They could never imagine the pain, the anguish, yet they could. For that, they were so lucky.

Eren was just happy that he didn’t die as frequently as when he was younger, people used to wonder if his family was as good as they were due to the fact of the scars that   
just appeared.

His mother knew, she told him everything about the world. His father didn’t, he didn’t really pay too much mind to it. Knowing Eren was a reckless, albeit, happy kid. Just a kid who got hurt, then got right back up.

Until his mother died and his anxiety got out of control, now Eren was cautious, constantly watching, withdrawn, fearful. Maybe that was why he lived more often than not, his survival instincts were dull, unneeded, due to his being, but his nervous energy seemed to kick them into overdrive again.

Now, when he died, it was for others. Even when they didn’t remember, Eren loved to see he made a difference in someone’s world. He used to have nothing to live for, living his eternal life, though it’s only been seventeen years so far, with no purpose. Only walking for the plain fact that he was breathing.

Now, he lived to better other people’s lives, and make them happy. He wouldn’t give that up, or have it any other way. 

He smiled.

It was just the way he worked.

He walked out of the door and down the street, toward his school, his anxiety seemed to not being clinging to him as tightly today. He was in a good mood, and he was grateful, until he heard a familiar screech.

“Shhhit…“ He was soon tackled by a tall figure and spun around.

“Erie! My baby! I saw that! Are you hurt? How are your scars? My poor little boy!” Eren simply relaxed into Fischer’s death hold, he knew she always got scared when he died. He understood.

She was just like him, though she was a different type of myth. She was a fairy, but not in the common sense. She did have wings, and scales, but they weren’t always attached to her, and she had magic, but it wasn’t nature based, he’d never seen it Eren didn’t completely understand, but he did know that when he met her, she was in the same boat as him.

Alone, and scared that it would stay that way, always watching the people she loved leaving, dying, all while she was stuck. That’s how they were so close. Many people thought that they had been together forever, Eren and Fischer, it just seemed natural that one wasn’t without the other, people didn’t know just how deep the bond went.

It wasn’t something that would ever go away.

He moved a hand to her waist as he leaned against her towering height, with a small smile, which in his book for not being fake or weighed down by depression. Was pretty good, as they leaned against each for support.

He felt good.


	5. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Fischer get desperate to keep their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let all of you know, I now have a schedule, this will be updating, EVERY TUESDAY.
> 
> Simple as that, see you all in the next chapter!

Eren stayed in the calm and relatively peaceful state for a while, only really getting out of his neutral state when music rolled around. He smiled a bit as he sat down at his piano, ignoring the incredulous look from the music teacher.

Eren peeked at him from his lashes, he was odd, and Eren felt like he had met the short and usually angry looking man before, but he was looking at Eren now as if he were a walking corpse.

Eren mused over it, he was probably disturbed by the fact Eren ran out screaming to avoid Fischer’s determination to screw with any and all new teachers. Eren guessed what she screamed back caused a scene enough, seeing as Eren himself set her up for it.

Really, he was scared of her strangling him in front of a teacher again, that held more problems than you’d think. However, Eren played right into that and let her say something even more disturbing than simply being suffocated by her tongue.

Eren brushed off the teacher’s gaze as the guitar girl came into the classroom, the girl he saved the previous evening before. She gave him a smile, blissful, and ignorant. He smiled back at her and waved as she sat at her preassigned seat. He noticed the teacher looking between them, his glare still as venomous as ever. Eren chose it to be best to just cross his fingers and hope nothing bad happened again today.

It seemed that his prays were answered for once as the class went without a hitch, besides Fischer sitting in his lip and pushing her assets into his face. It didn’t really hurt him, or distract him, but it still was uncomfortable to see the teacher glaring so intensely at him and the weird girl that hung off his lap. Some people said it shouldn’t really affect him, because it was only a stuffed bra, but it still was strange to him.

Fischer giggled as the teacher called a small break from the piece they were practicing, and walked out of the room. Fischer grinned, “Wanna eavesdrop?” Eren sighed, and looked away, but nodded.

The people noticed Fischer and Eren sneaking toward the door, and they got thumbs up, before they looked away, as to not draw suspicion. Eren pressed himself next to the wall and Fischer was behind him, curling around him with her large height. 

Eren strained his ears, “Hanji, the kid was dead! The brat got hit by a car, I saw it! Now he’s walking around as if nothing happened, everyone’s acting as if it never happened. What the hell is this shit?!” Eren got enough info from that alone as he and Fischer raced to their seats.

Eren’s eyes were wide and slightly panicked as he spoke to Fischer in German (Anytime a foreign language is apparently spoken the words will be in between brackets FYI) , so no one could eavesdrop. [“Shit, what are we going to do? He doesn’t think it’s his imagination, he remembers!”]

Fischer, always being one of quick thought smiled. [“Okay, I got an idea, what if we make him think it’s another one of our elaborate pranks?”] Eren sighed.

[“How are we going to do that?”]

Fischer grinned, “By pulling another one. Remember when I stabbed you? Well, it’s time for the encore.” Fischer turned behind her. “Everyone! Us suicidal bastards! Are pulling an encore! Use your best acting skill now!” Everyone cheered quietly and whispered to their peers in excitement. Pranks on the teacher were always fun, especially if it was Fischer and Eren. Since they so rarely pulled a prank together. Fischer grinned as she pulled out some fake blood packets from her bag.

“You know, I was gonna use these for a different prank today, but it will do for now.” Eren slipped it under his clothes easily, and used his undershirt to hold it in place. He took the other blood packet and held it in between his teeth.

Eren had a thought, “Why did you tell the class this time? Last time it was just us.” Fischer hummed, not answering him as she pulled out her fake knife.

“Because the base of this prank isn’t the death.” She stood up on the bench, the teacher still wasn’t back into the room so no one bothered to tell her to get down. “Okay! For this one, I need you to act as if I didn’t shank Eren, he’s gonna die, then get back up, and none of y’all are going to say anything. Be shocked, but then when he gets up act as if nothing happened, if he questions you about the blood, it was fucking Kool-Aid. You got it bitches?” The whole class nodded and held in their snickers.

Fischer grinned. “See? Now we start it, you stole my yaoi, now I’m yelling at you in German.” Fischer ran to the front of the class and Eren followed. She started screaming at him, cursing, and Eren pasted on a scared look, holding his hands in front of his face protectively as the teacher walked in.

[“You fucking useless twat! I’m going to kill you one of these days.”] Eren’s eyes filled with fake tears, though they didn’t spill down his cheeks.

[“I didn’t take them I swear, please calm down!”] Fischer growled.

“No.” With that she ran up to Eren, who looked surprised as she put him in a head lock and stabbed into him multiple times, sometimes scratching his skin, which helped add to the pain in his expression as he bit down, coughing out blood as he fell to the ground. Now limp. Fischer walked away calmly back to her desk as Eren just lay there. The teacher stared in shock, unmoving, his eyes were wide as he quickly walked over cursing, putting a hand to his neck, his hand were so shaky it was easy for the teacher to miss Eren’s pulse point. So Eren held his breath to make it seem more real.

The teacher was just about to shout orders when Fischer spoke up. “Eren! Stop being lazy, measure nine! You’re being an idiot sleeping on the floor. Eren’s eyes shot open and he got up easily, ignoring the holes in his shirt and the fake blood pouring down his body, some staining his cheek. None was coming out of his mouth, he coughed it out farther enough to not be connected to his skin.

He looked back at the teacher and had the audacity to grin. “You okay there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” With that Eren walked away, leaving Levi just standing there, staring, the rest of class was pretty funny. Seeing as the teacher tried to get people to confess they saw him dying, but getting nothing but a napping Eren getting drenched in Kool-Aid by Fischer to wake him up.

Eren grinned and winked at the teacher as he and Fischer were the last to leave, sauntering out of the room. Levi growled in frustration as it hit him. A prank?! Really! A prank?! He sat in his desk exasperated. He can’t believe he actually fell for it. Hanji told him that, that thing. That fucking bitch, loved to pull pranks and make a scene, and how Eren went along with it, like a lost puppy. Now Eren seemed like the master mind as well.

He was so god damn stupid! The car accident was probably part of some elaborate hoax. A fucking realistic one. 

Levi put his head on the desk, “I’m never getting my shitty brat back at this rate.” He growled in frustration, and just sat there, thinking. 

“I swear if Hanji bursts in, I’m going to kill them.”


	6. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fischer sleeps over Eren's house, Hanji laughs at the two as they walk home, Fischer and Eren share a sweet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your weekly update! Just a reminder that I now update every Tuesday! Enjoy~

Eren walked out of the music room, his backpack weighing on his shoulder like a ten-ton weight, he was zoned out into his own thoughts until he felt someone behind him. His heart raced as he slowly peeked behind himself. He calmed down as he realized it was Fischer following him, her form walking closer to him than his own shadow, he raised an eyebrow at that. “Fischer? What are you doing?” Fischer sighed.

“I didn’t hide one of my bras good enough, the fosters kicked me to the curb. Can I stay at your place? I have my stuff at an old apartment of mine, but I don’t have everything set up just yet… so please?”

Eren just simply nodded, his father wouldn’t be home until late, and it wasn’t like he would care either way unless he and Fischer made a mess. He couldn’t refuse her anything really, it was probably the damn puppy eyes she had. 

“They take it better than the other ones?” Fischer put a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

“Well, yeah, but if you think about it, what’s less shocking. Finding out your foster son wears bras? Or seeing your foster daughter’s dick and finding out she’s physically male?” Eren’s eyes widened, he flushed in slight embarrassment as he nodded in agreement.

“I was wondering why you went back to male pronouns for your new family. I didn’t realize how your other family found out, I was more worried about the fact you were half-dead back then and the fact I thought you were suicidal.”

Fischer chuckled, “That’s right! You caught me slitting my throat! Boy! That seems like ages ago! Can you believe it was only a year or two ago?” Eren nodded again easily as he grabbed another notebook from his locker, three boys caught his eyes, they glared at him, but he didn’t pay it mind, at least right now.

They wouldn’t touch him with Fischer around, they all knew that she liked to do two things. Prank teachers, and shove her platformers so far up bullies’ asses that it became their second tongue. She’s already pranked one teacher today, so guess what would be next on the list?  
Morbid, but it had a slight bit of truth.

She did send a guy to the ER with a stiletto stuck up his… unmentionables (True story, the sister of my friend did that to her cheating boyfriend, fucking hilarious, and also scary… She never got that stiletto back) So the boys here tended to take her seriously, and cautious. For good reason really, if Eren weren’t such good friends with Fischer, and the whole neither of them could die he would be fucking terrified of her.

Eren was also slightly disturbed by the fact that some guys were turned on by the fear she induced in them, but he trusted Fischer to handle herself. So, all he did if someone asked, was try to steer him in the other direction gently.

Eren smiled at that as he walked out of the school, still drenched in fake blood, which gave them some confused and disgusted stares from people passing by. Though, it was hard to distinguish how many were for his exotically dressed friend, or for his ratty and messy attire. Eren made it a bit of a game in his head, trying to figure out who was staring at who, he had thirteen points, and Fischer had a fiver. Eren gave her props, not many people could draw someone’s attention away from someone who looks like they were bleeding out. 

Fischer looked at Eren after some guy had shouted at them for being faggots, Fischer’s sixth point Fischer grinned,   
Eren paled at the sight of the grin, knowing it meant only mischievous things. “Fischer…no.”

She grinned wider, “Fischer yes.” Eren didn’t bother to fight it, he knew better than to seeing as she would drop him if he did, as she grabbed him and lifted him up bridal style. He only grabbed onto her neck with his arms, and held on for dear life as Fischer full on sprinted to the house. “YEAHHH!” Fischer shouted, and Eren screeched as Fischer tripped on her heels. He heard laughing and looked over Fischer’s shoulder, as did Fischer herself.

Eren cried at the sight of the familiar face, “Professor HANJI HELP MEEE!!!” Hanji started laughing so hard that tears escaped their eyes, some droplets getting on their glasses, and even holding out their phone to record the duo as they raced past the teacher, they were stumbling a bit, yet still staying upright in their flight. “Pleaseee!!!” Hanji just laughed at Eren’s screams.

He pouted and whined as Fischer cackled, only jolting to a stop as the pair reached Eren’s door after what felt like forever. Eren sighed as Fischer didn’t even ask before pulling his keys out of his backpack and carrying him inside. “Just cause I can my friend, that is why.”

\---

Eren was right about his father not caring, he wasn’t even home to care that they had a guest. Then again, Eren was thankful, seeing that meant his overly ambitious and hyper friend had more room to run.

Eren sighed, rethinking his own thoughts, it sounded like he was taking care of a dog rather than a human being. 

He laid down on the sofa, his back hitting the soft cushions as he grabbed his notebook, starting on his math homework. Proofs, why couldn’t someone just shoot him? He sighed, it wouldn’t matter if someone would shoot him, he’d just wake up the next day as if he never shot himself.

He tried.

Eren finished that up eventually, all he knew was that the next time he looked up Fischer was passed the fuck out on the floor, hugging his dangling leg like a life line. He sighed, she probably hadn’t even done her homework. He would just have to wake her up earlier than usual to do it.

He put his books done, and managed to wriggle his leg from her grasp. He sighed, this would be the difficult part. He hooked his arms underneath Fischer’s own and held on tightly and began to waddle backwards, dragging Fischer with him. 

He panted at the effort, and thanked whatever god was out there that Fischer would most likely sleep through this,   
and get minimal bruising. He hauled her up the stairs, her legs banged against the stairs, and her platforms fell off, which actually made it easier as she become more his size.

He finally got her to his room and he softly tossed her onto his mattress, stretching to get the kinks out of his back as he hurried back down and got her things, grabbing her boots and placing them next to her head for tomorrow.  
He went back downstairs to get his things, stopping as he saw something in the kitchen, he peeked in and saw a muffin on a plate. He walked up to it, and took the small white note that laid on it, delicately opening it.

~

Thanks for letting me stay! Chocolate was your favorite right? ~<3 Fischer  
~

Eren smiled and shook his head, she was a complete dumbass, but she was his dumbass. He took the muffin and bit into it, smiling all the while. He cleaned up the plate and put the note into a folder, to keep it safe as he took all of his things and brought them upstairs, throwing them on the floor he finishes his food.

He throws out the paper wrapper and crawls into bed beside Fischer, who immediately grabs onto him in a death grip. He lets her cuddle him as he wraps his arms around her neck once more, letting her head rest on his arm. He closes his eyes with a smile. Drifting off to the peaceful atmosphere and rhythmic breathing of his friend beside him.


	7. Hang On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren converse about their idiots, Eren seems to be having a pretty bad day...
> 
> I'm being /dead/ serious! (I'm an awful person, feel free to shoot me)

Fischer had to rush to finish her homework, just as he had predicted, but what he hadn’t expected was for her to realize how late they were and throw him over her shoulder, sprinting to school as he screeched in fear once more.

He wriggles out of her arms in time for the school building to come into view as he starts to sprint beside her. Panting to keep up with her, it wouldn’t be difficult, Eren was rather fit, but with those freakin’ heels her strides matched almost three of his.

He dimly wondered how she even ran in those, but then he remembered the rule of Fischer, the golden rule that will never be changed no matter what…

Don’t question Fischer. E.V.E.R. It wasn’t smart, it never turned out well, it usually ended up in more confusion. It just was never worth it, any people new to the world of Fischer Dimitri. He prayed they learned quickly, and easily.

He walked into the school side by side with her. They stopped at her locker first, as it was first, then it was his, and to Prof. Hanji’s class, Fischer stalking him there to try and get Hanji to give her the video.

Eren already knew that they would give it to Fischer. Hanji fucking loved Fischer, she was the only one in the school that was as crazy (and albeit fun) as the insane professor. It was only natural that the two got along like peas in a pod. Eren walked into the still empty classroom, being greeted by the music teacher who was leaning in the seat next to Eren’s desk, and Hanji standing close by, talking animatedly. Stopping abruptly and squealing as they tackled Eren into a hug, before moving on to speak with Fischer.

Eren continued walking and sat in his desk, he felt confident in the comfortable environment as he watched the two nutcases talk and laugh together. “That one yours?” The music teacher grunted.

“Sadly yes, is that shitty idiot yours?” Eren smiled.

“Yup. Not sadly though, she keeps things pretty interesting…” Eren winked at the teacher. “You should realize that by now.” The teacher glared at him.

“The fucking car thing was a bit much don’t you think?” Eren looked at him oddly.

“Oh? That? Nah, it wasn’t that bad, I just broke a few ribs. Not a big deal really.” The teacher looked at him.

“I thought that was fake.”

Eren grinned widely, “Nah, I hate drunk drivers still though, they’re stupid, endangering more than just themselves as soon as they get their stupid… rears behind the wheel. What do you think sir?”

The teacher tch’ed “It’s Levi brat.” Eren was surprised but shrugged it off, “How the fuck does that idiot walk in those heels? I think they have their own orbit.” Eren laughed.

“She sprints while carrying me in them, and honestly, we don’t question Fischer, it just isn’t smart.” Levi grunted.

“I saw that, she do that often?” Eren sighed and smiled sheepishly.

“More often than I’m comfortable with, which is never.” Eren chuckled a bit, “It’s fine though, she means well by it.” Levi checked out the very tall girl.

“I thought she was a guy, that’s what it said on the class roaster.” Eren smirked.

“Yeah, she is.”

“… She has a dick?”

“Yup, for lack of better wording.”

“How does she have tits?”

“You’d be amazed all the ways you can stuff a bra.”

Levi tch’ed, “Weirdo, but I won’t judge. I have a gender fluid weirdo.” Eren looked at Levi, before muttering underneath his breath.

“I knew it.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Knew what?”

Eren looked up at Levi embarrassedly, “Well, I never really knew what to call Prof. Hanji… so I called them professor… Mr. or Miss just didn’t feel right…”

Levi chuckled, “Yeah, I get it.”

Eren smiled, soon enough Levi and Fischer had to leave, and class had to begin, much to Eren’s dismay. As he trudged through the classes he felt dread settling in, along with his normal fear of failure and utter shittiness. He dealt with those as easily as he would an old friend. Shoving them away for later as he went through his school day, numb as ever. 

Music class picked his day up a little, Fischer and Levi bickering seemed to be a constant that all the band members loved. There was a pie prank, and it was a wonder that they got anything done in the rehearsal, but it brought back Eren’s good spirits for a while, so he was thankful.

That was when a downhill day, turned into a dead drop.

Eren bid Fischer a farewell, she was setting up her apartment again tonight and would come by after work if she couldn’t get her bedroom set up before her shift. Eren had no problem with that as he went to his locker. He packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, the strap narrowly missing the locker door that was suddenly slammed shut.

Eren looked up fearfully. It was them. He tightened his grip on his backpack, but dropped it as they took his bag and threw it. He knew better than to fight back anymore. It just caused more hurt than it was worth.

A slap went to his cheek, splitting it open as he fell to the floor. His knees buckling in fear and pain as they spat cruel words at him. He didn’t bring his arms up to protect himself as he simply let them do what they wished. Even as he began to cough blood up violently, and his every part of his body ached.

They finished after a long time, with Eren being bruised and beaten as he laid on the ground, bleeding, as it got harder to breath, and even harder to not cough blood out with each shaky exhale. Eren knew he was bleeding to death internally. He grabbed his phone from his fallen backpack, sending a quick SOS text to Fischer. She would pick up his stuff and get rid of this body before anyone saw it when he died.

A scream surprised him as he pressed send. “EREN!!!” Eren could barely move his neck, but he didn’t have to as his head was quickly placed onto someone’s lap and his body righted to lay flat on the floor. “Oh my god, Eren! Stay awake!” Eren recognized them after a while. It was Hanji.

He cursed mentally, she remembered things, just like Levi actually. She had seen Fischer die once, but Fischer had convinced her it was a rehearsal for a publicity stunt. Which was believable seeing Fischer was a performer. Not that type of performer for the perverts out there.

She was an actual dancer, and she liked to dress in drag (Obviously enough, at least I hope it was obvious by now.) So Hanji was inclined to believe her, however if Eren died right here and now, and they remember, there would be a lot of questions. So he tried to hang on as best as he could.

But how long can a hopeless person really hang on for?


	8. See ya Tomorrow... I hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fischer has to do something, something she really doesn't want to do. For Eren's sake, and their peaceful life. 
> 
> It isn't easy to kill your best friend.

Eren counts the specks on the ceiling, using that to keep him sharp, until they get too blurry to distinguish. He shakes his head, hoping it’ll keep his mind as clear as possible as he struggles to breathe without coughing out blood. Hanji cradles his head in their lap, they’re trying to dial something on their phone, but it isn’t working. Eren dimly remembers that the reception in the school was a piece of shit, that was why he used the internet to message people on Kik. Like when he had messaged Fischer just earlier…

It was as if she were summoned by his thoughts, his eyes caught her form, sprinting towards him, knife in her hand. She was probably expecting (and wanting) to beat the shit out of someone. The boys that were about to get away with his murder for example. He watches her eyes widen as she panics and hides the knife in her leather pants, she had caught sight of Hanji trying to keep Eren up and alive. Fischer drops to her knees beside him, horror and concern is etched onto her face, he knows its genuine. It always was, no matter how many times she has watched him die. “Eren?! Hanji! What happened?!” Hanji seemed to be relieved at her presence.

“Fischer! Watch him! I need to get help and the phone’s not working! I’ll be right back!” Fischer went to tell Hanji something, but Hanji was too distracted as they sprinted away, Fischer leaned over Eren, her eyes scanning his battered body as hot liquid built up in her eyes, held back by pure will power.

“[Shit, what’re we gonna do?]” Eren gave a weak smile.

“[Let’s get out of here. I’m not gonna last much longer, but if I show up tomorrow in bandages she’ll think I’m fine. Not to mention you’ve carried me other places. She’ll probably assume you took me to the hospital or something. We can go to the river, like the other time with the wolf-girl. Remember?]”

Fischer laughed. “We did it for the demon too one time, it seems like we’ve done that multiple times now, just to try and preserve as normal a life as possible.” Eren smiled.

“Yeah, we have. One more time?”

Fischer cleared the tears that threatened to begin spilling from her eyes, her will power beginning to fail. It was traumatizing, having to dump his body so many times, or these rare occasions where she had to… but she knew that if she were Eren, she’d want him to do the same thing for her. “Okay.” Fischer wrapped her arms around Eren, hoisting him up, being mindful of his broken physical form and sprinted out of the back door of the school. It was evening, maybe five-ish, nearing spring, but the sun still set into the horizon early as the ground was shining orange-red and yellow.

Neither of the two noticed the professor that was watching them worryingly and interested, following their desperate flight out of pure curiosity. Their footsteps masked by Fischer’s clomping boots, and Eren’s harsh breaths and coughs. Fischer stopped at the river, and tried to catch her breath. Placing Eren down onto his feet as he leaned heavily into her. Fischer swallowed another sob. “Drowning can’t be fun.”

Eren gave a dry chuckle, “Hand me the knife then? I’ll be home for breakfast, I promise. You got my stuff?” Fischer shakily nodded, handing Eren the knife. He walked up to the edge and sat on it. He cursed as he dropped the knife, his limbs starting to become unresponsive. “A real butter fingers huh? I feel like this happens every time we have to do this.”

Fischer laughed sadly, “Yeah, can’t say I like this option, but we do what we have to do to live in peace, right? I wish you could be like me, my body fades away, you just jump into a different timeline. Leaving your corpse to rot in a different version of reality. Hey! At least you don’t see your own body decomposing!” Eren laughed at that one, weakly albeit.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, well I’m off, do the honors?” Fischer didn’t reply as she picked up the knife, holding Eren’s chin and pressed the cold blade to one edge of his throat, still unknowing of their audience. “Catch you on the flip side?” Fischer gave a lopsided smile and nodded, swiftly dragging the dagger through his throat. Hanji wanted to intervene, but she knew that she wouldn’t get there in time. It would be easier if she observed quietly, cut it at a later time. 

Hanji flinched as his artery cut easily and he was killed almost instantaneously, Fischer didn’t even have to do anything else besides let his body fall into the river. The blood had mostly dripped down into the river along with his body, but there was still quite a bit on Fischer and the concrete as Fischer let her sadness drip down her face for a moment.

Fischer wiped her cheeks free of tears and blood as Hanji watched, in terrified awe of what she had just seen. It was almost a warped version of a… mercy killing. “See you tomorrow Eren. You still owe me a muffin you bastard.” Fischer turned on her heel, moving to go back to the school for his things as Hanji held a hand over her mouth.

Eren just…

Fischer just…

Fischer killed Eren.

Hanji’s breathes escaped her lungs as if she were physically hit with the information. Fischer said she was going to see him tomorrow, did that mean? Hanji began to panic even worse. She shakily took out her phone and dialed one of the few numbers she had memorized without looking at it.

“L-Levi? You’re not going to… God! Please, come get me, I need to tell you something, like right now.”

“Christ shitty glasses, I’m in the middle of something, can it wait?” 

Hanji’s expression morphed into a determined expression. “No, this is serious.”

She heard shuffling on the other end, and clinking of keys. “Where are you?”


	9. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Levi have a chat about the meaning of Eren's words, and the intentions of Fischer's mercy killing. Levi is a little more than pissed.

“That bitch! Eren… oh my god, he’s really dead this time. What if he doesn’t come back? That god damn exhibitionist! I’m going to watch that shitty stripper bleed out.” Levi’s voice wavered, teetering between yelling and whimpering each of his words. Eren, his brat, was actually dead, what if he didn’t come back again? God, this was just as painful as the first time, Levi felt like his heart had just gotten ripped out of his chest once more, stomped on, and burned to ashes, again. He looked to Hanji, who seemed to be in deep thought.

They looked up abruptly, something was brewing within their eyes, “Levi. I think Eren’s not dead. Well, he is, but, I don’t think he’s dead forever.” Levi straightened up in his seat, listening intently now. Hanji was crazy, bat-shit insane, but they were smart, and did know their shit well enough. “Fischer mentioned him dying before, and leaving his corpse behind. They were talking as if nothing was really wrong. Fischer and Eren said they’d see each other tomorrow. I thought Eren was just trying to distract himself, being afraid of death like any reasonable human. He was joking about death like a lot of people do when they try to make a dark situation lighter, and I thought Fischer playing along out of sadness or something, then guilt… or hinting at her going to commit suicide to see Eren again."

“Then I thought about it a little harder.”

She looked Levi in the eyes, “I’ve seen Fischer die before, and then saw her walking around the next day as if nothing happened. I saw her spine snapped, blood pouring out of her nose and eyes. Obvious brain damage, no way for her to have survived. Yet, there she was, hanging onto Eren’s shoulders, laughing, as if it were just another day at school. She told me it was a rehearsal for a prank or something, which I believed, you did too really. Pranks, for show. What if they really did die? That they come back.”

Hanji looked out the moving car window, “I thought of them being sirens, or some type of demon at first, since all the other students said that Eren and Fischer just seemed to appear one day, but that wasn’t really it. I checked in with the teachers who remembered Eren and Fischer, how they were just really quiet and still. Including Fischer surprisingly, though apparently she got into trouble a lot too. Lonely apparently. They just weren’t noticeable until they were together and started pulling the more elaborate pranks, joining music, or wearing those skin tight leather pants...that are strangely sexy... strength in numbers as they say. Yet, when I watched them, they acted like they had known each other forever, even when their friendship was only about three months old when I first found them. That kind of bond doesn’t come from nothing.”

Hanji slammed a hand down, “That comes from understanding. So, in fact, I believe that Fischer and Eren are some type of supernatural being that come back from the dead. That’s why they’re so close with each other, they are one of the only super naturals in town besides us. Others have come and gone, but they've stayed this long. They probably stick together as reassurance, like a weird type of family. Fischer doesn’t have that really as far as I’ve read. Why we see them die, and know? We’re supernatural ourselves, that means we must remember things mortals don’t. They die, and the mortals don’t remember, but we do, and they do too.”

Levi nodded slowly, “How are we going to test this though? One freak accident, how do we know for sure? This is just a theory really.”

Hanji grinned, “Go kill yourself. Really. If Eren protected that girl from death, then, maybe he’ll do the same for you. Then when he dies, and you remember it, you can corner him and ask him. Tell him that you know, and that you are immortal too. Or some shit like that. I’m more interested in my theory rather than that part. I’ll burn that bridge when I get there.”

Levi sighed, “What if he dies for real? Him reincarnating once was a miracle, and we both know it.” Hanji grinned.

“Don’t worry! You trust me right?”

Levi let out an irritated noise, “No, I trust you, but I’m not going to be responsible for that, especially when I can’t die. We’re going to go fucking see if he’s alive now. If his throat was slit, he’s fucking dead. I would know. I don’t care if he really does come back from the dead, I’m not letting him die anymore.”

Hanji whined a bit, but agreed, even if they thought their idea was more interesting.

Levi frowned, a small thought of doubt crossed his mind, “What if he really is dead Hanji?” His eyes narrowed and he gained a sneer. “I’ll fucking kill that cross-dresser.”

Hanji smiled and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Levi, I really think I’m right on this, all the signs have been there for a while. Though, do you mind driving me to the other side of town. If all of this turns out to be true… I have a few questions for Arlert.”

Levi arched a brow, “Why?”

Hanji smiled coyly, “Simple, Armin was hiding something, and I wanna know what. If he knows what kind of supernatural Eren is, then we don’t have to guess! I can research it based on what he is. If that’s not what Armin’s hiding, then I’ll force whatever Armin was hiding out of him.” They began to grin dangerously. “I hope he isn’t too afraid of needles.”

Levi suppressed a shudder. Hanji could be plain terrifying sometimes he swore, as he drove to exactly where Hanji directed. Feeling relieved the second she left his car as he finally relaxed and sped away quickly. Going to his own house, where he sat in the driveway for a moment, before bending over the steering wheel.

“God, why couldn’t we’ve had a normal life baby? I know I probably deserve it, but you don’t, so why?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, I don't know what they did to Armin, but they're scaring me. Alot. Let's hope Levi doesn't kill Fischer or Hanji either!

Hanji: Armin doesn’t know anything about magic, so what he’s hiding won’t help my theory right now. I am still going to make him tell me. Anyway, go check on your boy Casanova!~

The phone showed the message on the harshly bright screen as Levi finally situated himself back up right in the now cold car. His eyes peeling open to the morning light as his back protested the movements.

Levi sighed, Hanji was still fucking insane, and he was absolutely dreading going to Eren’s house, he didn’t even know it that brat was still alive and walking. Levi cursed again and shifted the car into gear, just a peek, a small look. He couldn’t ignore Eren, he had to know if Eren really was dead. Hanji was acting like they knew Eren was still alive.

Could they’ve finally had a mental break down?

It wouldn’t impossible to believe, still, but he thought it would’ve happened long before now. After about eleven hundred years, he thought it would’ve happen by now if it was going to actually happen.

Levi pulled up to the address he pulled from school records and peered into the house as best as he could. He didn’t see anything, he parked across the street and concentrated on the door bell. Levi snapped his fingers

He watched as the door opened, the doorbell having done its job on beckoning someone. His breath caught in his throat as a familiar blonde poked her messy head out of the door. She seemed to look around, probably searching   
for who rang the bell.

Levi growled loudly, fury burning in his blood as he wretched his phone out of his pocket. “Fischer answered the fucking door. You didn’t tell me the bitch lived there!”

Hanji giggled, “She doesn’t, as far as I know Eren just lives with his dad, but it would make some sense if Fischer was with Eren in the house. He might not be fully functioning yet after his little dip in the river.”

Levi cursed at Hanji loudly as they cackled, “I’ll be there and we’ll knock on the door together, because you’re probably too chicken, and you’re not in a good mindset.”

Levi seethed, “What the fuck tells you that?” 

“Cause, I’m standing outside your car and you haven’t come out of it to properly yell at me yet. By the way, did you know Arlert is extremely resilient?” Levi got out of his car, and saw Hanji sitting on the back bumper casually.

Levi sighed again, for the millionth time in that day. “What did you do to him?”

Hanji grinned, “I threatened to convince people he was my psych patient and experiment on him until his brain was complete mush! He still didn’t tell me. His loyalty is a lot more unwavering than I remember it to be!”

Levi shook his head, “You’re fucking creepy.”

“I know~”

Levi begrudgingly moved to walk beside her as she got up and briskly walked to the door. “I can’t believe someone would pull such a tasteless prank. Putting a smoke bomb in my desk drawer. Brats.” Levi mentioned it casually.

Hanji nodded and smiled, “It was a bit funny, you have to admit that.” Hanji   
knocked on the door loudly. They didn’t have to wait long as the same blonde poked her head back out, and smiled nervously.

“Professor! Hello, how can I help you?”

Hanji grinned and rested an arm on Levi’s shoulder, which he glared at, “Shortie here got a prank pulled on him yesterday, did you hear anything about it?” Fischer seemed to relax as she put a hand to her chin.

“What kind of prank? People have individual styles.”

Levi grumbled angrily at her, glaring daggers into the tall blonde haired female. “A fucking smoke bomb, you damn brat.”

Fischer smiled nostalgically, “Ah, classic, I haven’t heard anything in my grade. One sec.” Fischer turned into the house and yelled, shocking Levi and making Hanji grin widely. “Eren? Boy-o!”

Footsteps made Levi’s dead heart go faster than a race horse as he finally saw a brown haired boy round the corner of the hallway presumably. His head looked up and to Fischer as he spoke, the higher pitched voice sounding like   
music to the shorter male.

“Yeah? You need anything?” Eren looked around Fischer to see Levi and Hanji standing on the doorstep, he got worried for a moment, before he walked over calmly. Taking a place at Fischer’s side as she moved to lean on him. It didn’t faze him as his new body was strong and well. The weight like a feather’s. “Hello prof. Hanji, Levi. How can we help you?”

Fischer grinned into Eren’s hair, “We got another prankster, [Shorty got a smoke bomb prank. You know anything about that?]”

Eren frowned in thought, ignoring the confused looks of the two teachers as Eren mused. “I don’t think so, but a smoke bomb seems pretty amateur, did you   
ask any freshmans?” Levi shook his head.

“I should have guessed those shifty brats.” Hanji elbowed Levi, not eliciting a reaction really, but it was enough to shut him up for a moment.

“Thanks for the time then! You guys are notorious in that field, so we thought to ask you guys for some guidance. Fischer grinned and Eren gave a small smile.

“No problem! Now, shit, what were we doing again?”

“I think we were watching the Clue movie.”

“Really?! Yesss! I love that fucking movie.” The house’s door closed, concealing the two teens inside of it as Levi finally let out his breath.

“Hanji, please don’t tell me I’m hallucinating. Please.”

Hanji whooped loudly and dragged Levi to his car. Yelling happily the whole way. “He’s immortal! Yeahhh! Whoo-hoo! I knew it!” Levi tch’ed as his doubt vanished, replaced with relief and allowing his normal stoic façade to come back fully.

“Shut up shitty glasses.” Levi stepped on the gas and the car moved forward, slowly before it started to gain speed. Levi let an imperceptible smile tug across his lips as Hanji busied themselves, rambling about what Eren and Fischer could possibly be.

His shitty brat was alive and okay.

Levi vowed to make it stay that way.


	11. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you when I fall asleep.
> 
> Even though I'd rather not.

Eren grinned a wide grin, there was a faint scar on his tan skin. Near his cheek, but it only made him more beautiful in Levi’s eyes. In between their bodies was their intertwined hands. Eren fiddling with his fingers, head leaning into the junction of Levi’s shoulder and neck.

Levi smiled just a bit.

It felt so right.

His mop of brown hair was tickling his cheek, but Levi ignored the ticklish feeling. Instead leaning his own head against his boyfriend’s and closing his eyes. Enjoying the peaceful silence. Just an easy going day, in the forest outside of the scouts’ base.

Soft breath’s escaped Eren’s mouth and Levi instantly knew that he’d fallen asleep, Levi chuckled, but let him sleep. Good knows that he was worked to the bone. He needed the rest, as much as possible. Especially since he was on an expedition tomorrow. Levi couldn’t go because of training some bratty cadets, but Levi trusted Eren to handle himself. Or run away if it got too serious. Eren would make the best decision. Levi’s only worry was Eren’s determination, and his temper.

Absentmindedly, Levi ran his free fingers through his boyfriend’s soft hair as he thought and relaxed. When would be the next time they could just relax and have a quiet moment together like this? Levi didn’t know.

All he knew, was that he loved this stupid, shitty brat beside him. And that he’d do anything for him. Levi smiled. He remembered a time when he wouldn’t have been caught dead saying anything like that. He didn’t believe in falling in love, he didn’t think he deserved to love or be loved.

Guess that shitty brat changed more than just the human’s chances in this war. He also changed Levi. Not that Levi really minded. 

Not anymore that was. 

He had hated loving Eren at first. Wanting to see him in training, catch a glimpse of him down the hall. Hating to kick him for doing a bad job, hating to reprimand him or to work him so hard. Hated constantly thinking about the moment when he thought he’d have to kill Eren.

Hated to even think of the shitty brat dead.

Disregarding those thoughts, Levi shook himself out of those thoughts, rousing the sleeping male on his shoulder. Eren looked up sleepily. “What’s going on?” Levi silently cursed for waking him up.

“Nothing, go back to sleep, you shitty brat.”

Eren grinned sleepily and kissed his cheek, before settling back onto Levi’s shoulder. “I love you, you know that right?” Levi’s heart fluttered and he blushed a bit. Grumbling.

“Shut up, and go the fuck to sleep.” Without another argument Eren fell asleep once more. Leaving Levi to do his normal click of annoyance.

“I love you too.” 

That morning Levi woke up, on Eren’s shoulder. And had to deal with letting Eren go out on his expedition, even when he really didn’t want Eren to go.  
He really regretted not asking Eren to stay. Begging Eren. Threatening him to stay right the fuck where he was at Levi’s side.

Levi really did regret not doing that.

\---

His head shot up from the bed. He held it in his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at the clock angrily. “Fuck those sleeping pills.”

~<3~

Eren’s eyes opened as he jolted awake, yelping as he rolled over too fast. Falling off the couch onto Fischer’s apartment to floor. She walked over to see him still there. “What the fuck are you doing darling?”

Frowning he looked up, “A dream, serious de ja vu. I can’t remember it for the life of me though. Is it just me?”

Fischer shrugged, popping another candy into her mouth. “Probably your head playing tricks on you. Blood loss taking its toll. It’s 3 A.M, go back to sleep dammit.”


	12. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback chapter with Levi missing his Eren.

The phone didn’t cease it’s ringing as Levi groaned irritably. Slamming his hand door on the foul metal block. He remembered when he got letters. Letters were so much better. They were quiet, and didn’t come at ungodly hours of the morning.

Growling he clicked accept and immediately regretted the decision. He already knew who it was. They were the only ones that called him anyway, if his head was so sleep deprived, he would have thought of that faster.

“Shortie!!! Are you up yet?”

“Hanji fuck off.”

“But, I’m already at the door. Let me in.”

Cursing the whole way Levi got out of bed. Chucking his bed clothes off quickly and throwing on a pair of black dress slacks and a button up. Not bothering with his hair really. His undercut never got too tangled anyway.

He grabbed the door handle and yanked the wooden panel open just in time to see Hanji crouched a bobby pin in their hands. Levi glared at them   
menacingly, but they didn’t seem to mind as they gave a bright grin in return. 

“Hey! Thanks for letting me in. It’s not as easy to pick a lock as you’d think!” With that Hanji ducked past Levi and into the spacious house. It was clean and organized, but lacked any real feelings of home. It was a roof. A place to sleep. And that was that.

Levi just sighed, and closed the door. Locking it and going after them. He had to make sure they didn’t break shit. Like they always did. Sighing tiredly, why did they have a seemingly never ending amount of energy? He didn’t understand.

Shaking his head, he steered them into the kitchen. If he was forced to function at six in the fucking morning. On a god damn Sunday. He was going to get a fucking cup of tea if he damn well pleased. Which he did.

Hopping up onto the counter Hanji cackled. “I told you!” Levi sighed and shook his head at the crazy bitch on his counter. 

“Don’t care. I do want to know, why the brat doesn’t seem to remember us if he is immortal? Is he purposely ignoring us?” Hanji frowned.

“I don’t think he’d do that, you two were pretty fucking close when he died. And he did die. We have Armin and Mikasa to tell us that. They saw his body. Brutal murder if you ask me.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Murder? I though you said he died in an accident? You know what? That doesn’t fucking matter. What the hell do we do now?”

Grinning madly, “Well, mating maybe will jog his memory.” Levi looked at them impassively.

“If I can barely look at him when we’re alone without him twitching or having a near panic attack. Then we have a problem.” Hanji hummed. Contemplating it as she stole Levi’s mug, taking a sip of his tea. Levi didn’t want to really either. As much as he missed feeling that brat under him, moaning and writhing.

Cutting those thoughts short, he shooed them before he could get a complex or mercilessly teased by the crazy scientist in front of him. He tried to focus on her words to get his head out of the gutter.

“Worse comes to worse. You tell him the truth. Start with a clean slate. A restart if you will call it.” Levi thought over the idea frowning. It could work, but Eren could also call him crazy. Who also knows if that fucking bastard, Fischer, would tell him there was no way. Eren listened to her like she was his fucking mother.

Sometimes Levi really doubted their insistence that they weren’t dating. Seeing as they did such intimate things without batting an eye. Fischer French kissing him just to mess with people. Sitting on Eren’s lap with no reserve. Fischer even shared her lunch with him. Same fork and everything.

Didn’t the teachers have rules about PDA? Bad question, the teachers here obviously didn’t really give a shit. He was pretty sure at least one teacher was screwing a student. And there was a lot of students screwing each other in the locker rooms. His nose scrunched in disgust at them memory of stepping on a used condom.

He sipped his tea little more angrily, trying to rid the memory from his head.

“How do you propose I do that shitty glasses?” Hanji grinned. 

“You’re his teacher. Just ask him to stay after class! You do still hold authority over him. Even after all these years.” Levi tch’ed.

“I never controlled the brat. He just always listened, dumbass.”

“Cute dumbass?”

“My dumbass.”

They grinned, “And that’s exactly how I remember you two. You’ll get him back shorty. Destiny and all that shit.”

Levi scoffed. “Whatever.” Though secretly. He really hoped they were right.

He missed his brat.


	13. Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our poor little Eren, wanting to reach out, but too scared too. TT-TT

Same house, same eerie feeling. Eren felt like he’d seen this so many times already. Too many times to count. The creaking floorboards, the cement walls stained with rust and water corrosion. The over powering smell of mold. It made him want to gag. It was so strong that he could practically taste it in the air. The gritty flooring, crumbling beneath his feet. Rotten wood boards, he held a slight apprehension that he’d fall through them. Into the unknown abyss, though it was only a basement beneath him.

He’d learned a long time a good, basements were not to be taken lightly. 

The wind wailed, beating against the batter house, howling through the   
open windows and cracks in the wall. Eren froze. Pausing. He felt something here. He called out to them. “Mikasa? Armin? You guys are here? If this is a prank you failed, just come out already. We have work to do.” Nothing beside the wind whistling and whipping through his cloak and hair answered.

Brushing it off, he walked on. If not this house, he’d move onto the next. Looking for any signs of live, survival after the fall of Wall Maria. Anything that could assist the Survey Corps at all. Eren found another room, a bedroom. He sighed. It was a child’s.

These were the ones he hated the most.

Getting over the hesitation, Eren soldiered on into the dark house. Kneeling down to search through the rubble, a desk. Eren frisked all the drawers and a hidden hollow spot. A dairy was all he found. He tucked it into his pack and moved on. Finding nothing more than old clothes and a few toys.

At least this wasn’t like the last house, Eren would never shake off the mental image of those lifeless eyes. Looking up at him from under a pile of debris. Blood caking their once soft hair.

Moving on, Eren walked out of the room. Holding onto his lunch. Levi, he really wanted to see Levi now. He wanted to just be enveloped in those strong arms. Breathe in his scent, feel the warmth Levi gave. The heart that beat for him. He shook off the thoughts. He needed to be strong now. Prove to Levi that he could handle everything he was told to do.

Another sound, Eren stopped and turned just in time to see him. He regarded him easily. He knew them. Turning away, he went to continue his search.

Oh, how he regretted turning around. So very much regretted it. The mind numbing pain that followed his turn made him forget that consciousness however as he fell. Warm blood cascaded down his back, and his body splayed against the cold concrete. His heart still beat.

Screams, there was screaming, and someone shaking him as his eyes fluttered close, falling into the darkness. And his heart just…

Stopped.

\---

Gasping, Eren jolted awake. Body practically jumping off the bed as he fell to the ground quickly with a thud. The ground wasn’t exactly far, but it was far enough that Eren’s weight made a loud impact.

A drunken voice yelled at him to pipe down, but Eren paid it no heed as he retreated onto his mattress again. Hands shaking, heart throbbing painfully, and his breath coming out in shallow pants. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, but they   
shot open as the blood stained image of his own hand, turning pale with death was brought forth again. 

Mikasa, Armin, he saw them. He heard them. His hand went to his phone. His frazzled mind didn’t know what he was doing as he typed out the message. A small, short, and simple one.

‘Can we talk?’

Eren’s thumb hovered over the send button. It would be so simple. Just to press it. But what if he was bothering them? Being a burden? What if he told them what he dreamt and they thought he was crazy? He hadn’t seen them in a year. What if they’d changed?

Had he changed?

Sighing with a heavy heart, he deleted the message. He was a usual coward. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do something so simple as to send a text message to people that used to be his best friends.

He missed them, so very much. But he didn’t think they wanted anything to do with him anymore. He brushed them off in his instincts to protect them. Hide and shelter them from the truth of his home life. Armin found that out still, he was so smart. But Eren was determined to keep his secret safe inside him.

Deep inside, where no one would know. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. He didn’t want to be hurt. He didn’t want to get attached, only to lose them as he stayed and they withered away with time and age.

It would hurt, they’d all leave. He didn’t want to get hurt. He wanted it to stop hurting. He only wanted to die. For it to be all over. Just, he wanted it to be over. Die for good. Seventeen years, and he was already full of it.

He was just so done.


	14. Long Class

Why was he taking their advice? Really, wasn’t there a better way to do this? Honestly, Levi would rather force the brat to remember and come to him. Life wasn’t that fair like that, and Levi had to do things he didn’t want to.

Not that it really mattered, when push came to shove he’d move the world for the shitty brat. Levi sighed and put a hand on his forehead in irritation, the day was going to slow. It was only third period. The brat was probably hanging out with that weird blonde for their study hall.

How they had manipulated their schedule into having a study hall, lunch, and music class together. Even with their year difference, Fischer being a senior, and Eren a junior, their classes should be completely different. They shouldn’t see each other as often as they do. Weren’t the grades separated in this school at all?

Levi hated the fact he was jealous, but all Hanji had raved about when they talked about Eren was that damn bond Fischer and the brunette boy shared. How deep it ran. How it was ‘more intimate, complicated, and true than any romantic tie.’ Frankly as embarrassed as Levi was to be jealous he couldn’t help it. 

Captain. He was fucking captain god damn Levi, he shouldn’t be jealous over some friendship his brat shared with someone. No matter how irritating or affectionate she was. Or how fucking dumb she looked smiling and holding onto his neck. Kissing those soft lips with that fucking evil grin-

Shit. 

He was jealous.

Extremely jealous. Shaking away those thoughts, he tried to calm himself down. Really, it was no big deal. God he felt just the smallest bit pathetic now. The bell rang again. Fourth period. Levi shrugged it off. He didn’t have a new class for a while. Only two band classes in this shitty school after all. One being Eren’s at the end of the day, and the other at the ass crack of dawn.

Who was the genius who thought that up?

Levi wanted to wring their neck, but he wasn’t going to. They had a blood bank for that, still, Levi had to wonder if the world would really miss some stuck up school representative. He wouldn’t actually do it.

Just the thought was amusing enough.

His thoughts wandered farther, killing time in the boring atmosphere. Being a music teacher, was boring at times. It wasn’t like he had papers to grade and shit. He was literally sitting there and doing jack-shit. He’d even gotten so desperate as to toss pencils in a bin across the room. Always making it in, and getting up and putting them away immediately on the off chance he didn’t. Damn compulsion.

Another bell, what bell was this? Levi checked his watch, and slumped down. Fifth period. The day was going even slower than the last ones, it was driving him fucking crazy. Anticipation was making the minutes go by even slower. 

It felt like forever until the clock is shown two eighteen, last period. Levi perked up, straightening up in his chair. They all funneled in, including the brat and that stupid tag-along. Her hands all over him, arms wrapped around his shoulders, dark wine red lips next to his cheek, smiling. Eren’s cheeks were their natural color, until Levi caught Fischer’s eyes. She smirked before placing his lips on Eren’s skin, dying the skin a light shade of her lips.

Burning with jealousy and hatred. Levi gave Fischer a nasty glare, but otherwise ignored it. Starting class with a warm up before moving on, it was a class on music theory today, preparing for their biggest concert. Levi kept stealing glances at Eren, which he thought was discreet. Until Fischer began to intercept his glances, a frown at first. Glaring back and possessively wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sitting on his lap, pressing herself against him   
tightly. 

Until she smirked, Levi hated that damn smirk, it meant she was planning something. Something Levi immediately dreaded. What, did she have a knife? A gun? Was she going to strangle him? Or chase him out of the room screaming rape again? Why did this bitch have to be so damn unpredictable?

Completely mesmerized, he watched as Fischer moved off his lap, waiting for her to do something. He didn’t expect what happened. Fischer leaned closer to Eren, her lips barely brushing his ears. The brat blushed bright red as Fischer grabbed his hips and soon enough Eren was straddling Fischer, blushing bright red into his hands. Levi could here words.

“Promise, right?”

Fischer grinned and nodded, and Eren leaned extremely close to her and kissed her on the lips. The class erupted in ‘oooh’s and one boy being obnoxious to scream at Eren to ‘hit it’ Fischer leaned back after they disconnected with a sly grin.

“Sorry hun, I’m a top. If anything I’m tapping.” Another round of laughter and Eren hiding his face into Fischer’s shoulder. Laughing brightly as she spoke into his ear and he got off of her lap quickly. Levi seethed, holding tightly onto his conductor’s wand to try and keep his cool. Trying not to beat anyone up with all the restrained fury in his body.

Fucking bitch, touching what was rightfully his. With him willingly touching back.   
The thought alone made him want to snap this damn baton and stab her as many times as it took for her to die. Then do it all over again when she came back the next day. Yet, he refrained. That would be inappropriate, and the brat would probably be terrified if he stabbed a bitch in front of him.

Even though he's done in a million times before.

Damn reincarnation bull shit.

This is going to be a long fucking class.


	15. Revelations... Nein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fischer and Levi are still bickering and trying to out bitch each other , Eren wants to see Fischer do the Macarena. And Levi reveals his knowledge of their immortality. It really throws our poor Eren for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been some confusion, so I'm hoping to clear the air. This updates every Tuesday. 
> 
> Also, Fischer's last name is Schultz, in one chapter I put Fischer Dimitri, and that was a misunderstanding, Dimitri is Fischer's MIDDLE name. 
> 
> Even so, enjoy this chapter!

The smooth keys were soft against his hands; he was pushing them down to make a soft melody in his earbuds as he smiled. Fischer’s arms were around his neck and he grinned a little wider. She promised, oh he was totally going to hold her to that.

He was going to see Fischer do the thing, which he’d been begging her to do it. Time to break out the video camera. He was so excited; he’d been begging her to do that for months now. He so wanted to see that. He was just itching to get out of class and make her do it. That was plain embarrassing, kissing Fischer, especially in class, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. But it was going to be freaking worth it!

Eren was going to see Fischer do the Macarena.

And it was going to be sweet victory after Fischer constantly yelling and saying she would never go as low as to do the Macarena. Now he was going to make her do it. Was that really worth his dignity? Yup, it was. As long as she didn’t make him twerk or do some other weird shit. It was just a kiss right? But he did have to do it in front of Levi. Why did that bother him, he thought a little on that, but shut down the thoughts immediately as he imagined kissing those lips. That was not appropriate! A cherry red blushed adored Eren’s cheeks. Fischer smiled at him.

“Who are you thinking about Erie?” Eren blushed harder.

[No one, shut up you crazy bastard.] 

[Oh ho ho, I think not pretty boy. My little reaper is falling in love~]

Blushing even brighter Eren threw his hands down to his side, looking at Fischer head on. [Shut up you god damn fairy!]

A throat clearing broke Eren from his thoughts, it didn’t help his blush when he saw a blank glare aimed directly at them. 

“This is music class, not German or whatever hell language you two speak. Idiot or otherwise.” The class giggled and many people were nudging each other in excitement. Fischer just gave a lazy grin, leaning her chin onto Eren’s   
shoulder.

“Nein.”

“Yes.”

“Nein”

“I will send you to the office.”

“Nyettt.” Eren smothered laughter, were they trying to out bitch each other? It was a stare down between amused blue eyes, and deadly gun metal orbs. A deep frown on his pale lips, they looked so soft… no! Bad Eren!

Levi sighed, a hand on his pale forehead. “Fine, just, pay attention please. There’s only ten minutes anyway. Fucking shitty brats.” None of the class even batted their eyes at the swears. They’d heard worse, such as Eren and Hanji’s whole science class suffering through a class of hearing the teachers upstairs “having fun” through the ceiling vents. The funnier part being Hanji congratulating them on being a valuable part of her biology class. Reproduction and intercourse. They’d blushed bright red to their ears, speed walking away as Hanji offered lube and condoms. Eren couldn’t believe he’d forgotten that already.

The rest of class went by the same, minutes ticking by as the bell rang. Eren was just about to dart of his seat, but that damn dark and mysterious voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Eren, can you stay after please? There is something I’d like to discuss.” Eren peeked back at Fischer curiously, Fischer looked back at Eren and shrugged. 

“You’re crashing at my place tonight right? I’ll wait for you.” What? Eren frowned in thought, why today it was a random Monday. What was so special about a day in March, oh. Oh. Yeah, it was best he stay with Fischer today. It was just for extra precaution. Had March 12th really come so soon?

Walking up to the desk, the other people all left. Excluding Fischer, who was sprawled out on the piano bench, ear buds in and eyes closed. Eren wouldn’t’ be surprised if she had spontaneously chosen to take a nap.

Venomously Levi glared at Fischer, “Miss Schulz, this is a private conversation. Please leave.” Eren looked back at her and gave Levi a nervous smile. 

“It’s okay, she’s my ride today and well. I’m pretty sure she’s asleep anyway.” Levi sighed again. 

“Fine, fine, fine. Still, this is a sensitive topic. Take a seat brat.” Levi leaned against his desk, sitting on the edge and leaning slightly back. It made his pressed button up pull tighter against him. Showing off the taunt muscles beneath. Damn it.

Teenage hormones were failing him right now.

“This isn’t going to settle well, but I know what you are. You’re immortal aren’t you Eren?” Eren tensed up, grabbing the back of his seat. His muscles were flexed and ready to go at a moment’s notice. Ready to tear out of the room, yelling at Fischer to get the hell out as well.

“Calm down brat, it’s fine. I don’t know what you are, Hanji wants to know that by the way, just warning you. I really could care less. But after living centuries details are irrelevant if you ask me.” 

“How?”

“Hanji apparently saw Fischer stabbing you and tossing you into the river. When   
we saw you walking around the next day good as new it was a little obvious.” Eren relaxed, he’s alive too? Much longer than Eren, if it’s centuries that he is also older than Fischer.

“How old are you?”

“Tch. Shitty brat, if you must know I’m about 1245 years old, but I’ve lost   
count, I’d have to recalculate the years and that is useless bullshit honestly.” Eren whistled.

“You’re way older than me and Fischer, jeez.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “How old are you brats?”

“I’m still 17, Fischer is… 83 I think? We’re probably just kids in your eyes.”   
Levi smirked.

“That’s not really all that I was talking about however, I also wanted to just be plain honest with you brat. You’re reincarnated.”

Leaning back, Eren gave him a disbelieving and curious look, “But I thought reapers can’t have past lives?” Levi got an understanding look.

“Reaper huh? That makes sense. Back to the topic however, you are still Eren, the Eren Jaeger I knew a long time ago. It’s like talking to a dead person.” Eren snorted. “It’s uncanny.”

Eren still was skeptical. There was no way right? Fischer’s tired and mumbling voice broke the quiet and Eren’s thoughts

“Actually Er, it is possible. A lot of fairies and reapers, and everything like that have previous lives. There just has to be some conditions, not really though. Just birthright honestly. You’re a half reaper right? Grisha’s a human. So, you can technically have a past life, you’re a half blood.” Eren sighed and Levi growled, cursing under his breath.

“Thank Fischer…” Eren contemplated it. If Fischer said so, it was probably true. No matter how bizarre it sounded to him. She wouldn’t lie to him. “Levi, let’s say I was alive, who was I?”

A nostalgic look passed Levi’s eyes, making Eren even more curious. “You   
were a little shit, that’s what you were. A determined army brat. My subordinate. You did some really strange things in that life too. You were also mine.”

Raising an eyebrow, Eren went to ask what he meant, until he caught Levi’s eyes. Staring him down, as if he were re-memorizing every detail. It was scary, it felt like Levi could see all of him. See past every single emotion he put up as a guard. Oh… oh. Were they really? Was he really his? That didn’t make any sense. Why was such a gorgeous man like Levi with a piece of worthless shit like him. Was it really true that Levi loved him before? Levi seemed to read his thoughts and nod.

“Yeah brat, we went out. But it seems you don’t remember shit about it.” Eren thought back to the symbol he always saw in his dream. Now that he thought about it. His clothes looked kind of. Military. Did that mean? No. It was just a dream. Eren disregarded the thoughts. Keeping them to himself for now.

“I’m going to spare you from Hanji for now, but get home and get some rest. We still have a lot to discuss if you don’t mind.” Eren absentmindedly shook his head. He didn’t really mind. Numbly Eren got up, grabbing Fischer by the hand and walking out of the room. Which felt ten times more tense. More complex. He walked out quickly to escape the stare of the grey eyed man.

What was happening?


	16. Chapter 16

Their footsteps were in sync, padding lightly against the damp concrete. He guessed it rained while they were in school. Not that Eren minded, he was too deep in thought to care. He knew someone before? And they actually liked him? Eren sighed, he probably wasn’t such a fuck up in the life, right? Was he going to disappoint Levi? If his dreams were anything to go by Eren wasn’t the man he used to be. He was still a boy, screwed up, and dependent. Not a strong independent soldier. This was a disaster waiting to happen, Eren just knew it.

“What’s cooking good looking?” Eren sighed, Fischer weighing more heavily on his soldiers, she was apparently extremely tired because of work and something she used her magic for. So Eren was stuck carrying her. That was okay though, he was used to it.

“Nothing.” Fischer nuzzled his neck, making his breath hitch for a second. Until he slowly let out a breath. “Fine, you know how Levi said we were, together, in my past life? Is that really true? What if I’m not the me he remembers. What if he hates me?” 

Fischer seemed to contemplate it, tightening her legs around his hips to shift where her head was. Her voice was sleepy and slurred, but still very clear.

“I don’t think he could hate you, if I loved someone, I’d love every piece of them. If they changed, I’d fall in love with every new thing I learned.” Eren blushed and looked down. “I think he’ll love you even more this time around. What’s not to love.” Eren muttered bitterly in reply.

“There’s a lot to hate.” Fischer gave a lazy smile and cuddled closer.

“Nah, not really. I think I’ve loved you from the start to be honest. Even with that sad expression and that fact you refused to let go. Usually annoying, but it worked with you. It was a little endearing actually. You gave me a total girl boner for a while.” Eren chuckled.

“I was a little shit back then wasn’t I?” Fischer laughed this time.

“Yeah. You were. Still are in some aspects.” Eren elbowed her playfully. “Hey, it’s true and you know it!” Eren nodded.

Smiling, Eren reminisced, he did remember those days. Extremely well in fact. It was something that was important to him after all. It was actually night when they first met. He chuckled. God was he a dork back then.

It was late, the dark sky was filled with clouds, rain poured down. But Eren still trekked onwards. Walking through puddles, sloshing his soaked shoes through puddle. Absentmindedly looking down, he didn’t seem to even see the ground he was looking at however. His thoughts were clouding his vision, until he heard something. Cursing, and a groan.

Eren’s nose picked up a metal scent, and it didn’t even occur to him to stop and think about it before he immediately went to the source. Being met with the sight of a figure, lying on their back, black and blue, ripped clothing, he couldn’t even tell the clothes’ original color. Everything was red. Oh god! 

Instantly he was at their side, kneeling down, hands against the worst wound, located on the high part of their stomach. He called out to them softly, checking around. Someone did this to her. They could still be around.

“Hey, hey, hold on okay? I’m going to try and help you. What’s your name?” The girl seemed to look up at him. Those blue eyes were a much lighter shade than his own turquoise pupils. They were pretty. Complimenting their beautiful blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, Eren would be tempted if this weren’t such a grim situation.

The girl let out a shaky breath, “No, you need to get out of here. Now. It’s okay, I’ll be fine. Please leave.” Eren shook his head intently, there wasn’t anything to fear really. If her attacker did come back Eren would fight, maybe die, but that wouldn’t really be such a loss. He’d just be back the next day.

“No. I’m not leaving you. Don’t refuse help, because I’m not asking if you want it.” 

“You’re a little shit.”

“Yep, but I’m the little shit forcing help on you.”

Her lips tilted into a smile, “You, are something.” She reached out for his hand, braiding her fingers into his own. Hers were freezing, he wanted to warm them up, but blood was spilling through his fingers quickly. He was putting all his efforts into slowing the bleeding. He looked up fearfully and saw as a breath left her, and her chest stopped moving. Tears slipped out of his eyes. He didn’t even know her name. So young, and now she was dead. She wasn’t going to come back like he did.

Kneeling, he paused for a moment, allowing himself to grieve for her and the devastated family she would be leaving behind. It hurt to think about that.   
Letting go of her, he placed her hand onto her stomach. And ran into the night. Her body never leaving his mind. It was the first time he’d ever seen someone die with his own eyes. 

It was hell.

Even stranger, and more haunting was the next day. Catching her eyes in the crowd, he was in the lunch line. Shocked, but he didn’t say anything. He never expected anyone to remember, he didn’t think she would either. He didn’t want to scare her. They parted ways, but since then they kept running into each other. One time he scared the shit out of her when he fell, well, actually Eren kinda jumped, but those were just details. 

Eren remembered that very well, the feeling of rushing air. Fresh air rushing into his lings. Her, screaming, telling him that was a bad thing. Asking how could he. Calling him stupid and sprinting full force. Yet, she still wasn’t there when he hit the ground. Head banging against the concrete with a crack, and he was dead instantaneously. 

Next time their eyes met, she was the one who was shocked at his appearance. He chuckled, he never had much confidence but then. He actually winked at her. That was probably the start, he knew, she knew. At first, it was strange for them, and they didn’t believe it. Ignoring each other’s deaths. Until Eren got fed up with finding her half dead on the ground and dragged her home. Shoving her onto his bed and telling her that she was staying there until she healed.

That, was the best day of his life. Finding someone, that understood. That actually knew what each other went through, the loneliness seemed to ebb away. It wasn’t a pretty start, rather a bloody and depressing beginning. It was their beginning though. Eren wouldn’t have traded it for the world.

His lips quirked up in a smile as he refocused onto the present, Fischer’s soft breaths against his skin. Fully asleep once more as he walked them to her apartment. Eren smiled again. This was something too valuable to let slip away.   
Even if he knew one day it would end. Fischer’s time would expire, or his would, just like his mother’s clock did. He didn’t want that time to come. Not soon at least.

Eren didn’t want to let go.


	17. God Why?

It was a few days later, the situation with Levi, was strange to say in the least. He’d met a few people, like Hanji and this woman named Petra and a guy named Mike… that was his name, right? Mike kept sniffing him and Petra had nearly strangled him in a hug. It was okay though, he had practice holding his breath with Fischer anyway. Now he just wanted a moment to relax. Maybe he’d be lucky, graced by the goddess with a dreamless sleep.

A crash resounded in the apartment and Eren sighed hopelessly. No use trying to sleep now. It as the rare occasions like this when his anxiety gave way and his sadness went away, that he was really starting to get fed up with his father’s shit. All he wanted was just a normal life, normal friends, a family that was a family. Not him putting up with his father like a bad college roommate.

Gritting his teeth, Eren got up. His father was not going to ruin one of his infrequent good moods. He’d been dealing with too much shit to lose this now! Hoisting himself up to the windowsill, he unlocked the glass pane. It swung open easily and he tossed his legs out. Letting them dangle in the open air for a moment.

He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in. Before scooting his ass of the secure wooden base and he fell. It was a feeling he had felt so many times before. The weightlessness of it all, his clothes whipping around the air, hair swirling in the wind. Air nipping at his skin as the sense of the ground drew nearer, and nearer. Until finally, he landed.

With a thud his feet hit the ground, his knees bent to absorb the shock and his body seemed to bounce. He swayed a bit as he straightened up easily enough. It wasn’t extremely difficult to do; he’d fallen enough times to be used to the jolting nerves. The shock wasn’t anything new to him. 

Stumbling, Eren regained his footing. He shook off the impact and started walking. He knew where to go. Fischer’s work. Catching a few extra hours never killed anyone, right? The extra money wouldn’t be bad. Especially with his lunch money running low, or his phone bill, or any of his necessities. 

Looking around, he checked the street signs. The Fifth Season, a bar that specialized in performances. The owner was strict about who performed, monitoring their talent. The small bar had a reputation to upkeep after all. But Fischer was a keeper, she was a dancer and she truly had talent. Eren was glad the owner saw that, as well as letting him work the bar as a bartender. Even though he was severely underage… technically. Counting this apparent reincarnation, he was probably above 21 by now right? He couldn’t have died before he was six right? Seventeen plus six was twenty one. If he had a boyfriend before he was six, then that was a minor problem and an ‘ex’ he might wanna keep an ex for reasons of dating six year old boys. 

There it was, the smallish brick building in all of its neon signed glory. They really did go crazy on the aesthetics, didn’t they? It drew in more business Eren guessed. Eren walked in, stripping off his shirt. Not one person batted an eye at his scarred skin. The regulars had seen it before, the new people stared for a moment, until their attention was stolen away. Eren grabbed a black t-shirt from the staff locker and wriggled into it. He gave a salute to the boss, and wrapped an apron around his waist. Normally white button downs and a black bowtie was the usual bartender give up. But the boss always hated formal wear, so the only day Eren had to wear those, formal Friday. A play on casual Friday. 

The boss was always a sucker for shitty puns. She really loved to skew perceptions and be original in every way. Probably why that she was running such a unique establishment. Has anyone ever heard of a none sexual performance bar/club? Eren never had before this. He thought it was pretty cool. He already respected his boss for even letting him work here. Eren began to clean the tables, waiting for people to arrive and for Fischer’s show to start, which would be a while. 

A few stragglers came to his bar, but many just stayed and watched performers   
in the lounge. Meaning all he had to do was make the specialty drinks for the waiters. Typically, though it was simple wine or beer, something the waiters could pour themselves. He was wiping down the counter when a voice caught his attention.

“Yeah, I’m trying out this place I found, The Fifth Season. Yeah, I’ll tell you how it is, I’m just getting up to the bar now. No Hanji, I’m not getting you anything alcoholic, you’re a handful enough as it is. Levi, make sure they don’t try and get drunk until I get back okay? Please?” The man sighed, Eren continued wiping down his personal table, pretending not to eavesdrop on the tall blonde male. Levi? Hanji? Oh shit.

Eren pasted on a smile as the man took a seat, leaning forward to look at him.

“Welcome to The Fifth Season, what can I get you?” The man seemed to jolt, as if someone touched him with an electric rod. He looked at Eren in shock and awe, disbelief. Eren raised an eyebrow at him still smiling.

“Sir?” The male seemed to snap out of it, now telling the young male what he wanted.

“A whiskey on the rocks? Any brand would do the trick” Eren made his smile wider, even though he felt like doing anything but. This man could get him fired. He could tell Levi or Hanji and the school would suspend or expel him. That was a big problem, then he’d have to find a new job, or a new school, Levi would hate him. He would fail school, then he’d never get out of that loveless home. Fischer would be disappointed and, and, and. Eren could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. No, he needed to be calm. He could handle anything life threw at him. Not like it would kill him, right?

Heh, heh, bad jokes.

God kill him now please?


	18. Good Mood

Reaching up, Eren grabbed the caramel colored bottle from the shelf. He took it down, placing it on the counter, filling a glass cup with ice and pouring in the fiery liquor. It was rougher stuff, especially without anything to soften the blow. It didn’t stop Eren however, he knew that look in his eyes. This was a guy was begging to get hammered, a man trying to forget something. Eren gave him a sympathetic half smile, propping up his elbow. The bar was now even emptier, everyone was waiting for the show to start in the lounge part. It would be starting very shortly. Starting his personal favorite partner.

“Rough day?” The man gave him a strange look.

“Like no idea, but its nothing to talk about. What’s with you? Got the stereotypical bartender thing going on?” Eren gave a chuckle, swinging his towel and putting a hand on his hip sassily.

“What can I say? I rock it. Not to mention it’s in the job description. People drink more when they pour their hearts out. And I listen sympathetically, giving a few nods and refilling their glasses. I’m cool with it, until you throw up on me. Then I’m cutting you off and calling a cab. Sob stories are fine, a shoulder to cry on is good, but I’m not a trash receptacle thank you very much.” The blonde man laughed.

“Fair enough, what’s a high schooler manning a bar for? Isn’t that illegal?” Eren shrugged, he hid a nervous smile with a confident and charming grin. Shifting the hand on his hip, spinning a towel in his other hand. Twisting it nervously between his fingers.

“Got a friend who works the place, she got me the job. The boss is really nice, strange and not exactly conventional, but a kind woman. She likes hard workers and talent. So it’s a wonder I’m still hired!” Eren chuckled with the man at his lame joke. 

The music started slowly, gradually gaining volume. Eren peeked over. Oh, they brought out a pole. He guessed Fischer was going to do that crazy thing where she spins and flips on the metal object. It wasn’t really sexual, (Well, it was a little bit sexually, but not as much as Fischer could be, Eren knew this from first hand experience) it was mostly showing off the fact she could lift herself into the air and twirl like she weighed nothing. It was a crowd favorite in the joint. As well as Fischer’s favorite to perform. She loved showing off, so it was just the kind of performance for her. Also brought in a lot of people that frequented the night scenes.

“Who’s the friend.” She started to dance and Eren jerked a thumb over to her.

“Her.” 

Erwin turned his head as Fischer walked on strange, moving confidently to   
the pole before grabbing it and flipping herself upside down. Wrapping a leg around the pole and spinning around. Her legs moved like a windmill, rarely touching the ground. Her skin was glowing in the lights; her eyes weren’t always visible, but when they were Eren found himself making contact, every time.   
Turquoise meeting with the ominously radiant blue. Erwin watched the exchange, before the show took his attention again. Holding his gaze captive until the dance ended, Fischer giving a bow. The music stopped and she blew kisses to the crowd, looking Eren in the eyes as she blew her last one to him with a wink. Erwin whistled lowly, shooting Eren another glance.

“Quite a friend huh?”

Giving a half smile, Eren gave his attention to Erwin. 

“I know, I’m a lucky man huh?” Eren gave a wink. 

“My overtime is done, so I’m going to get gone. I’ve got a friend to walk home with and a movie that is calling my name. Wish me luck.” Eren turned away, walking out of the bar as he stripped his apron and shirt. Throwing them into the employee locker and yanking his shirt out of the locker into his hands. He pulled it over his head, as he surveyed the bar once more. Catching the boss’ eyes to make sure she knew that he was leaving now. His eyes didn’t miss the way Erwin studied the damaged skin, or the way his jaw dropped as Fischer conjoined arms with him. Bending down to kiss his cheek and nuzzle him. Eren looked back at the massive blonde man, shrugging with a smile as he wrapped a hand around Fischer’s waist and walked out of the bar. He’d only worked about an hour or two, but it was still extra hours. Fischer’s shift had been pretty brutal. It was midnight and she had started right after school.

Eren chuckled, holding onto her waist tighter, steering her to the apartment that she was staying at. Fischer giggled and nudged him playfully. Waggling her eyebrows.

“Do I have my library card? Cause I’m checking you out.”

“You don’t have a library card hun, you use mine.”

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven.”

“Kinda, not as much as the skyscraper however.” Fischer snorted.

“Which one? There’s been at least seven in my time. How many buildings have you jumped from by now?”

“Touché. And I think I’m around sixteen leaps of faith, minus the haystack.” 

“You fuckin’ nerd.”

“I’m your nerd.” Eren paused, before vigorously gesturing at his chest. “Forever-r-r!” Fischer laughed again, louder while leaning against Eren fully. Eren looked up at the stars, brightly shining down upon him.

Good mood was back. How nice.


	19. How Weird

Shifting awkwardly, Eren twiddled his fingers anxiously. So much so that his hand was paling with the fact he was constricting his blood access to his fingers. He let them go when he felt the familiar tingle of them falling asleep. Eren looked up.

“Well, I know that you’ve been around awhile, what have you been doing?”

The raven hair man nodded, leaning back in his café chair. They had went here after school, it was a nice little place, called Kitty’s café. It was run by Fischer’s friend so she’d recommended it, and Eren could see why. It was cozy, a homey café smelling of home baked goods and fresh brewed coffee. Add in good décor, cream colored walls, and comfy seats it was the perfect little store. It really was adorable. Eren quite liked it.

“I hung around Europe after the Titans were eradicated, helped the new settlements, I never really went too far from your grave. I still visited you everyday, no matter how long you’d been gone.” He felt Levi sneak and hand into his own and squeeze. 

“I traveled for a while, then Erwin found me, shitty eyebrows. He and Hanji were looking for other people still alive, then we kept running into you and your friends from the 104th. All reincarnated in some way. It was really strange, and I kept hating it each time we found one, because they weren’t you. Then Erwin saw Armin and Mikasa here, heard them say your name. Hanji got a teaching job at your old school and found out you’d transferred out on her first day. God did they whine. Then they got a job at your new school to see if it was really you and ended up getting you in their class. I have to admit, I’m surprised they haven’t tried to experiment on you yet.” Eren sighed and raised his right arm.

“Too late, they already drew my blood on multiple occasions. I never found out what they were doing with it…” Levi sighed.

“Most likely testing to find out what you were, where you lived, your blood type. Five dollars says they know everything about you by now.” Eren chuckled softly.

“Probably not, there’s a lot to know. Blood can’t tell everything. Scars do a lot better job.” Levi hummed in agreement. It was a true statement, he had many scars lining his body, telling everyone what he’d been through. 

“What about you, you’ve had to do something with those seventeen years of yours.” Eren had to think a little bit. This may be Levi, someone he had a, strange, relationship with, but he wasn’t about to dump seventeen years worth of baggage on Levi. How could he tell his ‘love interest’ that he was a depressed, anxiety ridden, suicidal piece of shit with an alcoholic father who can’t die no matter how much he wants to? There is no way to say it. So, it’s best not to be said at all.

“Huh, well, I transferred schools as you know. I have a job, a waiter gig I guess you could call it. I suppose I’m into music, nothing really special, just coasting through school so far without anything really amazing. If you don’t count the endless stories I could tell about my elaborate pranks with Fischer or other music kids.” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Is pranking a normal in the music wing.” Eren nodded immediately.

“Very much so.”

“Damn it.” Eren laughed, the sound was something Levi relished in. Levi hadn’t heard that laugh in centuries, and Eren hadn’t heard himself laugh so truly with a person other than Fischer or his old friends in a long time. He relaxed against his chair sipping at his hot chocolate. This wasn’t turning out to be so bad.

They spent a few hours chatting mindlessly in the café, and not once after Levi grabbed his hand had he let go. Instead making little circles, always feeling the puckered edge of the circular scar on his hand. From the many times Eren had bitten his cries down, trying to die silently so no one would find him and start a whole mess. He didn’t care if the timelines would change anyway no matter what. He still didn’t want to be a burden anyway. That’s why he’s died so many times without even Fischer knowing. Seeing as he woke up in his home bed normally. Fischer would never know if he died in the late hours of night. Which happened frequently.

Getting accosted and stabbed on his way home from work at two in the morning. He’d died right before the man’s belt buckle had been opened, the man running before his pulse stopped. At least his dead body was treated with a little respect. The time he was hit by a drunk driver… oh time? He meant seven times. Then there were the numerous times that he’d tried to take his own life in the night. Slitting his wrist, driving a blade through his stomach, suffocating himself, tossing his body into the river, hanging himself, jumping from a building, swallowing a whole bottle of Xanax, all in the dead of night. All killed him. Yet he never died.

The brunette shook away the thoughts, pushing them away. It wasn’t as bad now, the times he snapped and tried again to tempt fate into taking his soul for good were far and few in between. Now he was here, now he was okay and sitting in a very nice care with a very sexy man. When had they gotten here.

“The address is the same, right brat?” Eren nodded, Levi had come to his house that one time with Hanji, but he would be impressed if Levi remembered it. Which he was as he saw them rapidly approaching his house, which wasn’t far from the school or the café. Still when Levi pulled up to his driveway he was shocked. Eren numbly got out of the car, sticking his head in the driver’s window to thank Levi.

“Thanks, I’ll see you at school.” Levi nodded, it looked like he was hesitating about something. But eventually made up his mind as he leaned over and kissed Eren’s cheek.

“See you then brat.” With that Levi drove away, Eren watched until his car was out of sight, turning left at the end of the street. Buildings blocked his view. Eren blushed bright red to his ears and wandered inside. For a strange reason, the empty house seemed a lot more empty without Levi by his side.

How weird.


	20. Toad's a Stoner

“No, no, no, no, no. FUCK YOU TOAD YOU DAMN LITTLE STONER!!!” Eren raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, who was wrapped around him. Legs crossed around his waist and in his lap, arms around his neck holding a controller. 

“How do you know Toad’s a stoner?”

“The little bastard is on shrooms, I fucking know it. Those are hats, so the only reason they must be called the mushroom kingdoms is because of their   
massive drug empire.”

“Those are hats?!” Fischer nodded seriously, pausing the game and reaching over to her phone. She pulled up the photo. “No shit?” 

“No shit.”

Eren leaned against Fischer, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he went limp. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“My mind has internally combusted, childhood ruined, my brain has exploded.”

“Whatever you dork, get up, I want a rematch.” Eren shifted to grip his controller better, clicking another random course as he took a moment to look around. Beige walls, with a beat up black futon and random bean bag chairs. The dining room and kitchen had various appliances and items, none matching the other, but it worked. The room didn’t really seem like Fischer, but still, it was desperate times for desperate measures. The reminded Eren.

“Have the social workers caught wind of your relocation yet?” Fischer shrugged coolly.

“The only reason they caught me after you found me and the time before this one was because of the school. If my old family just tosses the letters the school sends into the trash instead of confronting someone about it then I’ll be fine.” Eren nodded. When they met it had been terrifying to see what a foster family had done to her. Without merit. He was just a drunk bastard that tried to sexually assault her and gotten disgusted when he saw her actual anatomy. It was even scarier when Fischer had told him that wasn’t the worst family she’d been too. He one time asked her why she still did it. She said every now and then she had to restart her life under new papers so people wouldn’t get suspicious of her never aging, and this time she’d gotten stuck with a fifteen year old’s papers.

“So, for now we’re good?” Fischer sighed lightly.

“Until the report cards come, then we’ll find out if I’m good for a while or not.” Fischer raised a control in a stretching yawn. “Still, only junior and senior left. Then we can get that apartment we’ve been talking about… Legally anyway.” Eren gave a smile, before restarting the level, and the fighting and screaming began again.

It was awhile of that peaceful arguing and violent Mario-Kart courses when his phone started ringing.

‘It’s not too late, it’s never too late.

Even if I say, it’ll be alright

Still I hear you say, you want to end your life.’

The brunette picked up the ringing phone, steering his cart with only one hand as he played and answered the phone.

“Hello?” Fischer interrupted.

“No phone’s while you’re driving!” Eren scoffed and hit the gas harder on his controller.

“I’ll never die! YOLO BITCH!!! Still, how can I help you?” The dark and rich voice that entered his ears made him blush bright red and curse Fischer for infecting him with stupidity.

“First of all, what the fuck, two, you forgot you’re backpack in my car brat.” Eren coughed to clear his throat.

“We’re playing Mario-Kart, and dammit, I knew I was missing something. Uhhh.”

“I’ll drop it off, where are you bright eyes?” Eren didn’t hesitate to give Levi Fischer’s address, telling him to just let himself in. They probably wouldn’t hear him knock and the buzzer was broken anyway. Levi said he’d drop it off after some meeting he was at for a person named, shitty eyebrows? Was that the Erwin he mentioned at the café? His thoughts were swirling so he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling Fischer’s heartbeat against his ears. He sat there just breathing evenly for a while, until Fischer acted. He jolted when she jabbed his sides, causing him to groan.

“Up! I need to change for work! Then you need to make me food for when I come back so we can eat homecooked food together instead of take out!” Eren chuckled and nodded, wobbling a little bit, but still managing to get up with Fischer attached to his back. He carried her to her room and dropped her on the mattress. She giggled and got up, carelessly stripping off her shirt and her pants. Leaving her in a stuffed bra and boxers, she ditched the bra as she looked around her closet. 

“Should I do the red lacey one? Or the black one?” Eren hummed in thought, looking over her body a second, and then the outfit she had chosen.

“Black one, wait, is there a theme tonight?” Fischer’s pink lip glossed mouth made an ‘o’ shape.

“Oh yeah, it’s… pastel night I think.” Eren nodded and took a seat on the chair.

“Do the pale pink set then, you look good in that.” A creaking sound could be heard through the apartment. Eren looked up as the door swung open.

“Oi brat you okay? You weren’t answering when I was calling you at the door so I walked in. Sorry, anyway, here’s your backpac-“ He stopped, looking at Fischer, still clad only in her lazing around the house boxers. She smirked and ran a hand through her hair, leaning back.

“What? Am I so sexy you’re speechless?” Immediately the door slammed shut again and Eren heard some very vulgar curse words spill from Levi’s lips like they were the air he breathed. Fischer laughed loudly as she called after him. 

“Prudish old man! It’s only boxers! Are you afraid I have a bigger dick than you?!” Eren had a hand over his mouth and he was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he began to laugh so hard the sound was silent.

God, what was He thinking when He made Fischer? Eren would forever thank good God for creating Fischer. Eren smiled and wiped away his tears as Levi and Fischer yelled at each other through the closed door until Levi walked away. This craziness, this insanity, this was his family.

How he loved it so much.


	21. How Soon

When did everyone decide to meet at his house again? Being squished between the arm of his couch and the mad woman beside him wasn’t exactly his choice. The blonde man sitting across from him, though respectfully distant and calm, was not even a good first nor second choice. Hanji nudged him looking at her phone and laughing while she did so, Levi raised an eyebrow.

“So, I heard you caught Fischer changing. What did her dick look like?” Erwin raised an eyebrow as Levi glared venomously at the snickering brunette. 

“She was in boxers, I’m not a fucking pervert, and I am disgusted.” Hanji chuckled and Erwin joined in the conversation.

“Who is Fischer?” Hanji looked to the blonde.

“Oh, that’s right, you hadn’t met her yet. She’s a really tall blonde, likes these massive boots and is loud and really cool. Her and Eren are friends in this life.” Erwin nearly choked on his drink.

“Wait the girl that Eren went home with was male? Damn, you could’ve fooled me. Her dancing was definitely something though.” Levi looked curiously at Erwin.

“You did meet her?” Erwin nodded, the shock wearing off.

“Yeah, I went to a bar and saw Eren working as a bartender, watching the mainstage. We started some small talk and then Fischer was it? She came on stage and we watched her dance. Eren winked and went home with her. Overall I didn’t really speak or see him much, though I did see him toss of his work shirt into casual clothes. He has some bad scarring.” Hanji nodded easily.

“I wonder how many, if he’s a reaper he probably has a lot of scars from previous deaths, though he might not have as many as others I met, he is only seventeen right?” Levi snorted.

“A better question is what the brat is doing working at a bar.” Erwin shrugged and took a sip of his beverage.

“Saw the owner, I think they know each other or something. Because as soon as I found her and asked her about Eren’s early departure she just started laughing her ass off. She texted them something like, ‘get the fuck off my lawn ya crazy kids’.” Levi snorted.

“Or exactly that. What the fuck kind of people has Eren become friends with in this life?” Hanji shrugged.

“No clue, but about the scars. You said Eren was a reaper right? You texted me it after your little date~ Anyway, the scars can be explained. After all, each time a reaper dies they get a scar from the main cause of their death. Levi grunted.

“They might just be big, after all, how many could the brat have died in seventeen years?” Hanji hummed.

“I mean, we saw like two confirmed deaths from Eren? You seeing him hit by a car, which Fischer told me wasn’t a prank like the knife one, and Fischer assisting him in suicide that time I found him. You know I’ve never found out why he was half dead that day…” 

Levi didn’t realize how soon he’d have to see all the scar lining Eren’s body.


	22. Come and Go

Days came, and they went and it all went by like a whirlwind. Two more deaths for Eren, but in a month that was about normal. He got tangled in wires and ‘accidently fell’ from the upper theatre deck fixing a light. Whoops. Seriously, didn’t they think of the murder being a consequence? This had to be a worse part of town than Eren thought. The next was a simple accident. A real accident, which was him not noticing anything around him.

Now he was stripped down to his jeans in the locker room, just trying to pull something together. He didn’t know what crap they dumped on him when he was ready to leave for school, but it was thick and white. He could guess what they were trying to convey disgustingly enough; he really hoped with wasn’t actually that. Vanilla pudding would be good, be great actually. It was going to be a bitch to get these stains out. A voice called out to him.

“Hey brat, heard you were still here, do you need a ride or…” The voice trailed off and Eren turned around. Looking at Levi curiously, forgetting for a moment how his body would look to other people. He gave a smirk.

“A shirt would be nice, unless the habit of walking in on people getting dressed isn’t as unintentional as you try to say it is.” Levi’s stomach was turning and he wanted to punch a wall or get sick, or fucking scream. Either, and, or. Something. His back was covered, and the front was just as bad. He ignored the boys teasing words and stepped forward, running a hand down a particularly jagged and painful looking scar.

“What the fuck?” Eren pretended to be surprised. Even though it wasn’t really a surprise to him. He’d seen those same hideous scars every single day. In the mirror, with his eyes, and it disgusted him every single time. Eren just smiled and shrugged.

“You’d be surprised how many times I can die. Car accidents, getting mugged, a train once, drowning, burning in a house fire, overdosing, though there are no scars for that one... I assure you I’ll find more ways as I keep on going.” Hands tracing each and every scar made Eren shudder. His hands were cold, it felt, strange. Yet addictive. He hated people normally, well, hated wasn’t the right word, rather it was… feared. Levi was an exception, his pale hands on Eren’s body, wasn’t something that he really minded.

It was easy to tell that Levi was bothered by the sight of the scarred up and damaged boy, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. Unless, there was? Was he just being stupid? There was a lot of blood on his hands. His own blood. How many times has he tried to kill himself? 

Arms around his neck made him stumble to his knees as arms went around his neck. Holding him tightly against a strong firm chest. Levi. Hand in his hair and another on his chest. Where his heart was thrumming like the bass drum in his body.

“Be careful, okay?” Eren nodded solemnly, pressing his head into Levi’s neck and simply breathing. It was too soon when Levi pulled away and looked at his hair and shirt in disgust.

“Vanilla pudding?” Eren shrugged and sat there silently, waiting and watching as Levi picked up the shirt with a sneer and tossed it into the trash. “I’ll get you a new shirt,” Levi looked Eren up and down. “And jeans, actually, take your clothes off and get in the shower. Your hair is completely covered in that shit. I’ll be back with clean clothes.” Eren didn’t bother arguing as Levi walked away.

Eren smiled and quickly stripped, stepping into one of the showers. Just rinsing himself off as fast as he could. He didn’t want to get caught completely naked. Shirtless is one thing, in only what nature gave him, was a whole other thing.

The water was warm, beating down onto his aching sore muscles. Scalding his skin, it felt great. But he couldn’t relish in it as much as he’d like as he finished washing the white gunk out of his hair and got out. Winding a towel around his waist just in time for the clacking of dress shoes to come into earshot. Levi was back already?

“Brat, I hope you don’t mind wearing Blondie somethin’ or other.” Not a bad singer, nothing that was Eren’s taste however. He wasn’t picky however as he took the jeans and shirt given to him. Grabbing his old underwear off the floor and ducking behind the shower to get dressed. Levi didn’t comment at all as Eren got himself straightened out and ready. Finally walking out of the showers and grabbing his backpack with a small smile.

Levi looked him up down, Eren guessed that he was fine as Levi grunted and walked out. Looking at Eren expectantly when he failed to follow right away.

“Well? Do I have to drag your ass to my car?” Eren paused, before smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. 

Days like this, almost made Eren glad that he couldn’t die yet.


	23. Addict

The car, bumped along, peacefully stopping along a lone car. His Dad’s, he guessed Grisha was home early today. Oh well, Eren bid Levi a farewell with a smile on his lips. Feeling lighter than a feather and dreamy as the man pulled away.

Just maybe, if he remembered. They could go back to being the ones Levi said they used to be.

Just maybe.

Wandering into the house. Eren opened the door, instantly being assaulted with a foul and bitter scent that made Eren cringe. What was that? It almost smelt like the back staircase at school. Or the alleys surrounding the hellish building.

Unsure, he moved at a slower pace into the house. Feet barely brushing the floor as Eren discarded his shoes swiftly, and gently. He was silent in his endeavor into the dark and bitter house. Sliding into the living room. He caught a sight that Eren never thought he’d see in a million years.

“Dad?” His voice sounded hesitant even in his own ears. He’d never seen his father act quite like this, his eyes were bloodshot and he was twitching. Shuddering and hunched over, yet he was still walking. He’d never seen his father like this. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? Was it the alcohol or…? He saw the pills on the counter and the remaining smoke in the air and it hit Eren all at once. Like going full throttle at a brick wall.

“Dad, are you high?” He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, seeing the fact that as soon as they left a hand replaced the area where they had spiraled off. Smacking him to the ground, his body crashed to the ground roughly. A hard kick to his ribs and he was floundering, gasping on the ground. Kicking, and kicking, until Eren finally stopped making a ruckus. Keeping his mouth wired shut.

“Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up.” The kicks matched each of his words. “Do you hear me boy! Shut up for once god damn it! Let me hear my thoughts!” The man quickly retreated into his cellar, messily picking up the pills and blunt. Leaving Eren to gasp and pant on the ground. Gaining his breath, his chest heaved. His hand reached out to his bag. Phone. Fischer, he could call Fischer…

Stopping. He hesitated. No, he would just drag her down. Always relying on her. He was so pathetic, so useless. He didn’t want to be useless anymore. He was going to hit rock bottom soon and all that would happen was her getting dragged down with him. It wasn’t worth it. He loved her, she was his best friend. He didn’t want to hurt her.

He didn’t want to hurt anyone. So, he’d never tell. If no one knew, then no one would hurt. Ignorant bliss. 

No one would know. 

He got up, wobbling on ribs that could barely support him and legs that were unwillingly moving. Only by shear will power lifting his body up the stairs and to his mattress on the ground, flopping onto it. Eren groaned softly at the searing pain.

His stomach hurt so bad. The pain that used to envelope his whole body sunk back into his bones like a comfortable second skin. Like the embrace of an old friend. Always there, always faithful, no matter what childish nonsense Eren spewed. Temper tantrums. Imaging life would ever be okay, happy. Pain was the friend that always brought Eren back to reality. Herding him like a shepherd   
would his lambs.

A good friend. Like Death. Quieting his secrets. Wiping his tears away and pushing away the emotional trauma for a little while. Replacing the hole it leaves with the burning ache, the harm it so deliciously gave. 

It was true. Pain was an need. Worse than any drug.

And Eren was it’s addict.

No one would ever know.


	24. Getting Away with Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting away with murder is easy... when the body's your own, and the killer is you.
> 
> No one will ever know.

Patching himself up was one thing Eren learned he was not at all skilled in, after all, he usually just limped around with bruises and pains until he got killed and woke up fine. So, sitting on the toilet Eren just decided to save himself the grief and the medical supplies as he kneeled before the bath tub. He’d miss the pain, but this would make everything easier to hide. To take care of on his own.

So, he turned on the facet and waited, letting the tub fill up with cold water (Cause why waste the hot water? Any type of water is fine.) as he leaned on the rim of the tub until it was full enough to satisfy him. Eren hit the facet to cease it’s onslaught of liquid as he let the breath slip from his lips and he ducked his head under the water.

The first thing to hit him was the shock, it was so cold. His eyelids fluttered on his eyes as the cold numbness attacked his face immediately as he forced himself to hold limp and down underneath the water. The cold hurt, but his lungs felt the opposite as they burned from oxygen deprivation.

Eventually his body convulsed, coughing as it tried to inhale air from instinct. Not prepared for the fact all that did was drag the icy water into his lungs. Letting it invade his airways and throat as his body tried to expel it. Throwing up the water only for more of it to rush in and replace what his body had gotten rid off. It was shear will power and no regard for his body’s ingrained survival instincts that allowed him ot override his body’s pull to take him out of the water as his consciousness started to fade and he fell limp. His eyes open beneath the water as they became glazed. Dead. And his heart beat.

Stopped.

Next thing he knew he was awake, dressed, and half-way out the window at seven in the morning. Nothing left of the night before beside the scar on his cheek. The one left behind by his father’s ring slashing into his face when he was hit. Cut.

He almost fell off the roof, but anything to avoid his father right now was fully welcomed, so broken leg be damned. His fingers twitched from his pockets as he walked the sidewalk, constantly looking over his shoulder. Paranoid. 

Fischer wouldn’t be coming this way anymore; her apartment was in the other direction unlike her old foster home. So, he didn’t need to worry about her seeing him like this. But god knew who was passing by. He didn’t want anyone to see him this jumpy. 

His nerves got to him as he finally gave in and ran to school, sneaking in and ducking into the nearest bathroom. His hands were shaking like a leaf caught in a hurricane and no amount of breathing or coaxing was able to calm his nerves. It felt like someone had light his nervous system on fire. The jitters wouldn’t stop.

Yanking up the sleeves of his sweat jacket, he tried to hold onto his arms to calm himself down. Hunching over on the bathroom floor and taking deep breaths. Nothing was working, he was going to die. He was going to hyperventilate on this god forsaken for and nothing was going to stop it. The   
shaking wouldn’t stop.

That was true, until he held his arm so tight that his nails dug painfully into his skin. Leaving crescent moon marks that were a dark red, a few had little drops of red beading up to the surface. He looked at the color in shock and curiosity. He’d never punctured his skin before, not with his nails at least. 

But, slashing at his wrists was sure to gain attention, so what the hell could he do? His gaze fell onto the bite marks that had scarred on his hand. Near the thumb. He’d had the scars for as long as he could remember. They weren’t new. They did give him an idea however.

No razor needed, and he could wear those boxing gloves from when he went to the gym more often. Fischer knew he’d keep them on his knuckles were bruised, and he could tell her that he was going more often to blow off steam since finals were coming up. For fun. She knew he liked boxing. She wouldn’t question it.

It’d be easy.

Sinking his teeth into his hand, he thanked whatever higher power was out there as his body didn’t think twice to stop him from piercing his skin. His body no longer had the same instinct blocks that stopped Eren from hurting or killing himself. With no clue why, Eren didn’t question it as he felt immediate relief from the throbbing pain. The blood running down his teeth, past his lips, dripping down to the sink in rather heavy streams. Dripping down until Eren’s whole body was still and he felt calm enough to let go of his hand. Immediately he yanked the facet handle up to bring it to life. The water flooded through the opening, reminding him of last night with a crystal clear memory. 

Eren shook it off. Washing his hand with the hot water, which stung like a bitch, as his free hand pawed through his back pack. Fishing out the gloves he’d almost forgotten were in there. He grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser behind him as he held the wound gushed at a much slower rate. He applied pressure until it almost had stopped bleeding, then he shoved his hand into the glove. Putting the other one on to match them as he cleaned up the bloody sink, grabbed his bag, and fled the bathroom before anyone could see him. 

Keeping his head down and out of sight from others as he shoved his books into his locker, pulling out the materials he needed for math before escaping down the hallway once more. The only evidence of his crimes being the scar on his cheek and the burning throb of his hand. Done. Simple.

As easy as getting away with murder.


	25. Chapter 25

Biology was nerve wracking for Eren, the paranoia was worst then the time he’d gotten a contact high from a marijuana smoker at the club. God, he swore that someone was going to jump out at him at any second. Drugs…

God, it was just a loop back to his father, to the death he felt very ashamed of. He thought it’d be easier than this. But suicide now… it only makes him feel guilty. And worse about himself. Letting the demons in, letting them take over. 

Getting caught with bruises. Or feeling absolutely paranoid at every minute of everyday? It was a hard decision, really hard. But he felt like he’d regret every thing he could’ve possible done… Unless. He figured out a way to make it all better. And fast.

Boxing.

He could say he’s just getting the hang of it again. Getting the shit kicked out of him was normal in his neighborhood. Muggers and such. He could learn how to bandage things. Besides, it wasn’t like his father would do it again right? He’d only done it once. So, if Eren kept biting his hands and avoided his father, he could get through this.

It wouldn’t be hard.

Not at all.

Still, whenever the professor would pay him a glance his heart would go into overdrive and he would feel nervous and jittery. Luckily, he’d gotten pretty good at hiding his nerves with a smile or the ducking of his head. So no one seemed to   
notice it too bad. Or they just thought his anxiety was a little worse than usual today.

His hands were stuffed into his pockets in all of his classes, and even in lunch as he wandered around the halls. Then came the class he dreaded to see the most. Music. With both Fischer and Levi. This, was either going to be really fun, or nerve wracking and absolute hell.

But it wasn’t like he could skip class, at least, this class anyway. So, he took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. Brushing his bangs back, his hand brushed the still fresh scar on his cheek. It was rather deep and twisted. Strangely enough, it almost felt familiar to Eren as he ignored the feeling and walked to his piano. Sitting down and randomly playing a few notes as he waited for the class to file in.

Which they do, and Eren is surprised to here that Fischer is absent today. Until he checks his phone. Nearly twenty missed calls and texts from Fischer. He quickly ducks and apologizes to her for his phone being on silent. She replies saying it was fine and that she was just worried. And he has to smile when she adds that she was working on her apartment and if a stripping pole was expensive to buy.

He had a feeling he was going to be dragged into a sex shop this weekend when they went out. And the thought made him blush bright red up to his ears.

“Hey brat, where’s your parasite?” Eren peeked up at Levi, it was obvious who it was before he even looked. Whether it was the deep baritone of his voice, the 6th sense that seemed to electrify Eren’s heart whenever Levi was close, or the once insulting now endearing nickname that Levi always used.

“Fischer is setting up her apartment today, and probably going to drag me into places I’d rather not be when the weekend comes tomorrow.” Levi rolled his eyes, he didn’t get what places Eren meant, but he was probably better off that way. Levi’s eyes honed in on Eren’s face. Staring and not flinching. Until he brought his hand up.

Eren resisted the urge to flinch as Levi’s thumb trailed on Eren’s cheek softly. Seeming mesmerized by the scar on his cheek. The scar that was so familiar to both of them. The one that Levi knew he caused in the last life. Sparring. He’d accidently cut Eren’s cheek with a wood dagger when they were trying to pin the other down. They’d laughed when it steamed up and sealed shut with only a pink scar before ending with a kiss and a trip to the bed room. Sparring did some things to bodies after all.

Levi mentally shook his head with a smile. Only this stupid brat could turn him into a horny love sick teenager.

A shiver threatened to go down Eren’s spine at the contact. No one else was in the room right now. Creating a very intimate atmosphere for the two of them as Levi slowly traced the jagged whitish pink line. He didn’t have it yesterday. So it would have to have been last night, and to heal so well meant that Eren had to have died again. The thought depressed Levi to know Eren died without having Levi to comfort or protect him.

“What happened?” Perfect.

“I was on the river bridge, the one by the park last night and one of the planks broke. I cut my cheek on the board and um… drown. Don’t worry. I’m fine. It was quick.” It still hurt to know that Eren was in pain, dying, and that Levi could be so unaware of it. With a quick glance around to make sure the coast was clear. Levi gave a quick kiss to Eren’s temple. 

“I’m calling in a substitute. C’mon. Let’s go. Just you and I, I wanted to see that new horror movie with you before Fischer stole you anyway.” Eren’s heart glowed as Levi grabbed his hand, dragging him down the room to grab the other’s keys before letting him go.

“Grab your bag and coat, meet me at the car in the teacher lot. Row C. I’ll be waiting.” Eren didn’t dare to disobey or keep Levi waiting as he nodded, squeezing past other students that were just entering as he hurried out the door to his locker. Grabbing his backpack and shoving in his books and stuffing his arms into the arms of his sweat jacket.

Heart thrumming Eren smiled.

Levi always knew how to turn Eren’s day around for the better.


	26. The World was Alright

And just like Levi promised, there he was. The car was sleek, but Levi looked even better as he sat on the back trunk, a cigarette between his lips as he waited for the other’s arrival. 

The brunet didn’t condone smoking, but god did the other look so sexy like that. And if they were both immortal that meant smoking wouldn’t kill either of them, so Eren just let the appealing image sink in as he moved closer quietly.

“I got my things.” Levi grunted in response and stubbed out his cigarette. Hopping to the ground Levi moved around the car to open Eren’s door for him. Eren blushed at the gesture and sat in the seat with a smile as Levi then closed the door and moved to his side. Eren tossed his bag in the back seat as Levi scooted into the driver’s side. Starting the car and smoothly pulling out of the school lot.

Eren looked at Levi curiously, and got a small smirk in return. As they drove Levi gently placed a hand on Eren’s thigh. As if testing the waters. Which Eren didn’t protest. Leaning into the warm and comforting touch. As if reassuring Levi that the touches were okay. Even welcome to the boy.

The drive became comfortable, with soft music filling the peaceful silence all the way until the two pulled up to the cinema. It was one of the only movie theaters on this side of town, though no one ever really went there compared to the newer one in the good part of town. But this theater was often empty and very cheap to get into. So, getting out of the car, Eren smiled as Levi took his   
hand and they walked in. 

Inside the theatre, the walls are beige with chipping paint. The building was a bit chilly, but Eren didn’t mind as Levi’s hand in his kept him warm against the gloves. Eren felt a little guilty, letting Levi pay for the tickets when he knew he could probably afford to chalk up a small portion of his savings to pay his ticket. But when he went to offer to pay, Levi squeezed his hand. Putting some cash on the desk for the tickets.

“I can pay my more you know…”

“I know you could, you work hard, but I’d like to.” Eren didn’t bother to argue, guessing that it would have been futile to fight anyway. Letting the man pay and pull him towards their theater. Eren let himself be lead into the dark theater and got seated before looking at the tickets.

Midnight Man. How charming and utterly fun sounding. Like a film that wouldn’t make him shit his pants in fear. Yup. Totally going to be a cute, fun, humor film. Not something that would make him scream.

How he hated horror…

But it also would be an excuse to feel the muscles that were hidden by the other’s professional shirt. That almost seemed worth losing his man pride over as Eren leaned slightly into the other in the dark and quiet room. No one else was in the theater, between the mix of school not being out yet and this not being a popular theater it was understandable. So Eren felt no embarrassment as he laid his head on the other’s shoulder. The lighting was just enough for Eren to see the outline of Levi’s jaw as the movie flashed on the screen and began.   
Making Eren smile a bit.

A date. 

He was on a good, old fashioned date at a movie theater.

It gave him a fuzzy feeling.

Even when the monsters jumped out and he screamed like a bitch and clung to Levi. Hiding in his shirt as Levi’s arm went around his shoulders. Levi had definitely been more, touchy, lately. Ever since he’d been pranked and Levi had seen his scars. Found out how many times he’d died. It was like Levi needed to make sure he was there. Breathing. Alive. Eren really didn’t mind the touch. Especially as the movie froze and the ever dim lights and the movie screen went black. Leaving them in the pitch dark.

Eren held tighter to Levi, almost shrieking until soft warm lips pressed to his own before he could make a sound. Soft warm and only slightly chapped lips, Eren didn’t hesitate in kissing back. As Levi pulled him closer, slanting his mouth over his in a show of dominance. Levi’s tongue swiped across his lips and Eren didn’t hesitate to open them. Letting Levi’s tongue sweep in and invade his mouth. Hands in hair they indulged in the deep kiss. And as soon as the lights faded back and the movie began playing again Levi separated their lips. Leaving Eren panting for breath as he was pressed back into Levi’s side and Levi returned to watching the movie as if they hadn’t just had a heated make out session. Eren spoke gently and breathlessly.

“What was that for…?”

“Because I could. I missed kissing you like that anyway.” Eren was pulled as close as humanely possible by the other. Almost sitting on Levi’s lap as a pale hand was splayed onto the other’s chest and Levi’s head as cradled in Eren’s neck.

“I missed you, and hearing that you die without me being able to be there for you hurts me.” Oh. That was strange to hear. Seeing as Eren no longer saw death as a big deal. But he guessed to Levi death wasn’t exactly a causal thing. Being that he’d mentioned he was a vampire. Those are already dead and living. They never die really. So death must be strange to him. 

Eren tilted his head to let Levi set his head more comfortably as Eren intertwined his own hand with Levi’s. The hand that lay on his still beating heart. He hoped Levi would never know about the times that Eren was the cause of his own death at times. He didn’t know how Levi would react. He didn’t want to see how he’d react. He didn’t want to hurt Levi. So, he wouldn’t let him find out. There was still so much to hide. But for now, Eren could pretend to be a normal guy, on a date with his… presumed boyfriend he guessed. Past lover. Lover? It was confusing, but for now Eren could pretend that their relationship’s title was the most confusing thing about them.

And the world was alright.


	27. Make It Work

Until he got home that was…

Eren stood outside, watching Levi’s car pull away with a dopey grin until it disappeared behind a corner. Then Eren had to face the real monster as he spun on his heel, facing the door with his shoulders straight and his chin held high. He was ready for whatever would happen. Whether it was nothing… or if what his dad had done yesterday was the beginning of a self-destructive pattern.

He hoped not. Even if Grisha had neglected him. Chosen alcohol over him. He didn’t want his dad to walk the path of drug addiction. He didn’t want him to die of an overdose. Or owe the wrong people and get shot. Or hurt Eren himself…

But surely it wouldn’t be like that right? It was probably a one time thing! Like trying out something to test the waters. His father wouldn’t do that would he? He wouldn’t waste money on drugs. Get addicted… he was a doctor. Someone who preached what drugs did to your body. Then again, he also used to lecture people on what too much alcohol could do, but there he was. Downing his body weight in whiskey almost constantly. Hugging a bottle of Jack Daniels like it was his wife.

The brown haired boy didn’t know what to believe anymore as he just hung his head and entered the quiet room. Choosing the safe route of ignoring the bitter smell that was escaping the vents the rose from the basement as he trudged up to his room. Toppling onto his bed to stare at the ceiling for a moment before he got out a face mask and his homework, putting on the face   
mask.

What good would it be to get a contact high? 

While he was doing his homework? For math? And his other subjects? Not good, he needed his whole mind and attention. His whole being to hone in and focus on his work and not worrying about being taken to a small cloud nine because of the cannabis fumes wafting from his father’s workshop.

Eren sighed sadly. Was it so bad to dream? To hope that his father would snap out of his grief and start acting like the man Eren once knew? Because his father was a good man, Eren remembered him that well. But now, this man’s name was Grisha, and he was an alcoholic, with a newly forming love for drugs. A stranger. Eren didn’t know him at all, and that scared Eren.

This man, Eren didn’t know him. Didn’t know what he could do. What he would do. He was living with a new stranger. One with more issues than him, and that was a hard thing to find now a days. But this stranger was just adding more issues to the pile of things Eren needed to deal with. And it was pissing Eren off. But also depressing him.

Shaking off his thoughts, Eren focused on his homework, this needed to get done. He’d have time for those thoughts… maybe at six o’clock? No, that was when he wasn’t supposed to give a shit… hmm. He’d just have to skip the bad thoughts for today…

If only it were that easy.

And if only his homework wasn’t getting done so quickly. A phrase that Eren was sure he’d never hear coming from his lips ever. And now he was actually finding himself wishing that he had more to do. If not just to keep his mind off of his own personal hell. Until his phone went off quietly.

The humming verses of Princess Jellyfish’s opening theme fluidly from his phone’s speakers into the air. Smiling, Eren listened for a moment. Fischer was always trying to get him to put fashionista by Jimmy somethin’ on her ringtone. But he thought Princess Jellyfish was a little more appropriate being as there was nerdiness, cross-dressing, and confused romance. Everything that practically defined Fischer.

Reaching up, Eren picked up the old flip phone and accepted Fischer’s call, “Hello Fischer, how can I help you today?” He heard a chuckle on the other line and he straightened up immediately. He knew that quite scary Russian sounding chuckle anyway.

It was his boss.

“Hello to you to Eren, I can always trust you to keep it classy even with Fischer can’t I? Well, sorry, I know I’m calling from Fischer’s phone, but the club phone is on the fritz again. But we’re also swamped for some strange reason… On a Tuesday of all days huh?”

“Boss, it’s Wednesday… have you been sleeping?”

“No.”

“Get over your caffeine addiction. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Run Forrest, run.” 

“I’ll run like the wind my love.”

“Like the wind~~~” 

Chuckling, Eren hung up and rolled over onto his knees. Getting up and   
shoving on his shoes. He tugged off his shirt and pulled on a nicely pressed black t-shirt and a clip on bowtie. She may say casual, but storms of people always meant people left comments and reviews on the web. First glances and impressions were always important. So, Eren put on a casual top that made it feel like he didn’t just slap it on and that the fun and silly outfit was for a purpose. It’d fit the establishment well enough.

After Eren was done with that he stuffed his phone in his pocket and slid out the window easily. These hours would be nice. He hadn’t worked in a good while. And bills… he had a feeling that his father wasn’t going to be paying any of those bills anytime soon. So Eren would just have to take from his savings and make it work. Pick up more hours. Drop out if he had to.

He’d make it work.

After all, he always did.


	28. Goddess

Standing there in his apron Eren was sure how he got roped into this. It wasn’t very much different than his normal job. Ridley was drunk as always. But also hoped up on caffeine and her normally apathetic face was absolutely miserable. So he guessed that’s why he was so easily persuaded into doing this for her… didn’t mean he liked standing at the bar half naked.

His torso was on full display with his apron being the only thing covering his upper half as the boss slept under the bar, using his shirt as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket since she adamantly refused to leave her club to go upstairs to her room and sleep. But, it was kinda funny he had to admit. She looked so much young, less jaded, sleeping curled up on the floor. Holding onto his leg like it was her lifeline. 

Eren let his shaggier brown hair sway in the atmosphere as he listened to the upbeat music. Tipping his imaginary hat to the musician who winked at him as she played one of his favorite songs. ‘Tale as Old as Time’. He didn’t remember if that was the actual title, but he knew that he loved this song. He actually remembered one year he dressed up as the characters… just like he did at the Halloween party to Fischer’s insistence.

Why’d he ever let her see that old photo of him on his fifth Halloween. Now she forced him to do couple’s costumes with her every chance they got. Costume nights at work, Halloween parties, conventions. Eren gave a sigh, smiling. Not that he minded too much he guessed. Eren went back to work after he shook off the thoughts. Serving out a few drinks, cutting off a few people looking to get completely shitfaced. Silently making sure to slip tax business cards to groups that he knew didn’t have a sober driver. He’d offer to drive them, but he was working, and it he didn’t have a car… and then who was going to take Fischer home since he could see her from here. Getting drunk off her ass. Even though they had school tomorrow. And technically ‘under-age’ but he’d let that slip as he watched her laughing and having the time of her life flirting with a red headed girl. Fischer may have her preferences of sex, but when it came down to it he knew as long as Fischer liked someone she didn’t give a shit what they were. 

“She seems happier than usual don’t you think?” Eren gave a passing glance to the blonde at his bar. Erwin. Eren gave a grin and a wink. Turning his attention to the other. No longer worried that he’d tell Levi. Nothing bad had happened from last time after all.

“It’s the alcohol, same thing with the girl under the bar.” Erwin raised an eyebrow. “My boss is using me and my clothing as a bed.” 

“Is that why you’re shirtless?”

“Well, do you see my tip cup? I’m certainly not going to complain.” Erwin gave a low chuckle waving a cell phone.

“Wanna tease your boyfriend a little?” Eren smirked, he and Levi maybe not have talked about titles, but the club always made him forget and gain a little confidence as he leaned forward. Not bothering to correct the other. 

“Sure thing.” Erwin had an amused glint in his eyes as he took the photo, letting Eren type a message as Erwin showed him how to work the smart phone. The photo was a little less then innocent, Eren leaning over the bar, back arching into it as a crooked grin lit up on his lips. The scars on his bare skin not bothering him at all as his glove covered an evidence that Eren wanted to hide.   
Act normal. That was the key in situations like this. So he did. By being the little shit he always was on the inside. Taking the picture and setting a caption.

‘Staying home on a beautiful night like this old man? Tut, tut.’ Erwin laughed at the text and sent it. Smiling at the boy who was grinning mischievously, like a certain blonde haired who was now dancing with the girl of her previous advancements. Erwin hadn’t seen how the two could be so close, even being that they were both similar species or at least species that got along well, but now he saw it.

Secretly, Fischer could be as serious and chill as Eren. As well as Eren being as secretly freaky and perverted as her. Crazy and wild, and looking for just as much of a good time for entertainment. He saw the similarities now. And all he could saw was thank god there wasn’t a third one. At least, so he thought until a pin straight blonde haired woman slithered up from the floor like a demon crawling from hell. Only coming enough for him to see vicious and strangely blank gold eyes.

“Fucking red haired slut.” A heavy Russian accent made Eren look down at the woman kneeling between his legs. It was casual, and Erwin wasn’t sure if it was funny. Or strange the way they were holding a normal conversation in that position. 

“No killing people boss.”

“Why?”

“Because, it’s illegal.”

“But the sluts making a move… god damn it. Why do I have to be such an antisocial piece of shit. It’s not even just that. Cause you are too.”

“But I’m not in love with the mad woman like you are. Of course you’re going to be a little more awkward.”

“You talk to that lover boy of yours.”

“Its different circumstances.”

“Yeah right, he’s a vamp and you’re a reaper reincarnate. I’m a goddess and she’s a faery. At least you and lover boy get along. I’m surprised Fischer doesn’t hate my guts.” Erwin broke into the conversation. Another supernatural being. How many of different species does Eren know?

“Goddess?” The Russian waved it off.

“Don’t act surprised vamp, I know you feel the rebellion. You’re not my domain, so its only natural for you to want to disrespect me. Just like Fischer. Yet, she doesn’t. Why doesn’t she? It’d be so much easier if she hated me. Then I wouldn’t have mixed signals like this.” Eren patted the stoic blonde’s head.

“You’ve been alive longer than anyone. You’re not even a supernatural like us. You tell me.”

“I’m a goddess. I can die. The only thing special about me is my control over certain species and the fact I have a very long life span compared to mortals.”

“Long? You fought in both world wars, and were around for the Greeks. You were born in fucking Gaul for god’s sake.”

“Yeah, but I was always Russian at heart. Even before it was a territory.” The two bickered as the blonde haired woman, Ridley? Clung to his waist, arguing with him as she wrapped her body around his and had him hold her up.   
Goddess, made sense as to why Eren was so compliant to her. Goddesses had control over certain creatures in the supernatural realm. Mostly pixies. But Reapers were known to serve them. Ridley may be aware of the fact she could bend Eren to her will. But they seemed to be on a rather equal level. It was probably the fact Ridley seemed to be less interested in being a goddess and more interested in Fischer and running her club. Though, Erwin took a pause as he got a text in the middle of their. It looked like things were about to get very interesting huh?

‘You fucking brat, on my way.’


	29. Belle of the Ball

Erwin laughed loudly as Eren groaned, head buried into his arms on the table. Fischer laughing as she sat criss cross on the bar next to him a book in her lap showing the other tall blonde photos. As well as Ridley staring on in interest from her crouch on the floor. Her golden eyes looked to Eren.

“Damn, you looked good in a dress. Are you sure you have a dick?” Eren slapped Ridley’s shoulder. Glaring at her with venomous teal eyes that glittered in the low lighting, frowning with pink lips.

“Yes. I’m sure. And don’t grab it to make sure you fucking pervert.” Fischer reached back and shoved her hand into Eren’s back pocket. Seemingly moving to grab another photo from his wallet. Before she grinned widely and squeezed his ass. Making Eren yelp and move away while she cackled. Leaving him to wail. 

“Sexual harrassmenttt~! Help me! Erwin stop laughing at my five year old obsession with Beauty and the Beast and help me!!!” Fischer laughed loudly, leaning with her arm hooked onto Ridley to stable herself. Which made the apathetic blonde stiffen before the well hidden shining of her eyes showed that she was in heaven. Erwin just gave a sympathetic smile.

“You really do play a nice Belle. Yellow suits you.” Eren almost screamed.

“Please! They’ll put me in a maid’s dress if you boost their egos even more! Who the hell would even want to see or be happy with me in a poufy skirt?”

“I don’t know about anyone else brat, but I might be marginally satisfied to see you dressed as a maid.” Eren stopped and turned a pale color before turning around slowly to see a certain raven haired man standing there. Phone in his hand and a smirk on those perfect lips. Eren immediately turned and walked away. Fischer cackled loudly again to Levi’s distaste.

“Where you going Erie boy?” The tan brunet shoved up a middle finger.

“I’m doing my damn job!” Giggling as he walked away, Fischer looked to Erwin with his slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. She could feel the charisma seeping out of him and knew that he was exactly the type she needed. He’d be quick to help her rile up a few people.

“Hey, hey, Erwin was it? You think I should show shorty some pictures?” Levi seemed to be intrigued as Erwin hummed. As if in thought.

“How do you feel about your employee being jumped in the closet of your club Miss Ridley?”

“I’ll call it his ten minute break if the vamp makes it a quickie.” Erwin turned to Fischer.

“I don’t see the harm then.” Fischer laughed and swung an arm around Levi’s shoulder, getting a curse and a disgusted gag as the raven tried to escape the vice like hold. Yelling quietly as he did so.

“Get off me you exhibitionist!” Fischer thrust the photo into his face, which made him stop immediately and stare. It was Eren, five years old and wearing a yellow dress, holding a small orange pumpkin bucket with an older woman standing next to him. Holding his hand with a smile as she leaned into her husband’s embrace. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her lips. It was a happy picture. Levi looked at it entranced. He’d never seen what Eren had looked like as a child.

It was adorable.

And the photos were swapped, various photos of Eren were revealed, “How did you get these pictures? I thought you and Eren were only friends a couple of years?” The tall blonde hummed, the other man was becoming a little more patient with her now that her attitude was toned down a bit. 

“Found his mother’s photo album one day, I bummed off a few pictures that   
had extra copies. Others I stole from his wallet.” 

“Hmm, pickpocketing?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

“I'll respect that, oh, what was that one?” Eren in a mini skirt Santa cosplay for losing a bet last Christmas. But that was hardly relevant. As Erwin and Ridley watched the two in sickened curiousity. Ridley slipping over the bar to sit next to Erwin. Kneeling up and leaning with her cross arms on his head for a better view. 

“I thought they hated each other.” Ridley replied

“It’s a give and take relationship. With Eren as the middle man, if they both provide, their both happy. Like that of a groom and his sibling.”

“That’s…”

“Or ya know, they both enjoy perving over Eren more than they hate each other.”

“That makes more sense.” Ridley snorted, sighing softly.

“They better clean the closet when their done.”

“Levi’s OCD won’t let them make a huge mess without making Eren and himself clean it spotless. You just have to hope the place is to his cleanliness standards.”

“Hey, don’t order me around in my club boy. Only I can do that. Hey! Topless bartender! A round of Jaegerbombs?” There was a pause as Eren took that as a legitimate request. Until he took a second to think through what she'd asked. He shrieked.

"Wow, that was a scream."

"I could make him scream louder."

"Oh really?"

“FUCK YOU ALL.” 

“Hey, you can only fuck me brat.”


	30. I Know Just How You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Useless little side note, but what is a collection? I added one of my works to one. And then it was gone. I immediately rejected it and got my work back after a painful five minute wait. Can someone tell me what a collection is about? (I hate sounding selfish or vain, but I want my works to remain mine)

At the end of the night, no one got fucked. And Levi was still dealing with all the shitty insufferable brats at his school. Waiting until the end of the day to see the only brat he actually cared about and his shit for brains best friend. Strangely enough Levi still didn’t get how Mikasa and Armin weren’t here at the school. In their previous life time Levi knew that both of them, would have followed Eren to the ends of the earth. Permission or not. And since Eren was… different, but still very similar, he didn’t think that they would have changed that much. Even Hanji said they were exactly the same when she talked to them. Except the fact they didn’t know Eren’s abilities or his whereabouts oddly enough. Levi shook off the thoughts. They didn’t matter right now anyway. What mattered was why the fuck was the shitty brat not in his class as the damn bell rang?

Looking pointed at Fischer, the young girl shrugged. Looking just as lost and confused as Levi himself as she pulled out a phone. Technically prohibited in the class and school, because there was shit reception anyway, and it dropped the amount of muggings and drug deals, Levi let it slide. Giving out curt orders to do his own part.

“Student run sectionals. I don’t care what you do, but if it damages school property or pisses me off you will be punished. Everything else is free game for all I could give a shit. If you fail to comply I’ll get professor Hanji to watch the classroom. Unless you want to become that mad scientist’s next experiment I suggest you behave.” With his threat said Levi walked out of the classroom. Eyes searching the school hallways.

If he were a shitty brat with a death wish enough to skip your… lover’s class, where would you go? Nurse? No, an excused absence would have popped up on the digital attendance. So, it had to be hooky or being held back by a stupid careless teacher. 

Searching the halls, Levi resisted the urge to grab out his own phone to call the brunet boy. As said previous the reception was shit and he might get in trouble for having one even as a teacher and get it confiscated. Which was fucking weird as shit, but still a problem if Fischer messaged him saying she found the idiot. Sighing, Levi left the phone that was burning a hole in his pocket alone as he heard something; the sound coming down from the locker bay. Grunts and the murmurs of voices. Levi sneered in disgust, people were fucking in the locker halls now too? That was absolutely repulsive. Levi yelled.

“Hey! Brats! Shoo, aren’t you supposed to be in your classes?!” A few curses were heard as he got closer. Nearly being knocked over by three guys shooting past him. Barely sparing him a glance as they sprinted away. Clothing a little ruffled but still intact. Levi raised an eyebrow, a fight instead maybe? Their pants were still on. Levi’s head shot to the lockers once more as a soft echo of a muffled moan of pain came to his ears. 

He knew that voice. Levi immediately walked over. Quickly, but not fast enough to run. Turning the corner as he instantly fell to his knees beside what he found. Eren. Lying there with rumpled clothing a shining bruise, bright red against his jaw, but Levi knew it would turn into an angry and dark purple given time. Levi went to hold the other, try and prop him up. Until he realized they were in the school. 

God he fucking hated this school.

Quickly Levi looked around, turning back to Eren and talking softly as Eren’s eyes honed in and out. “Eren, baby, I’m going to lift you to your legs and help you to the classroom over there. Can you stand?” A soft grunt and the brunet’s eyes focused on Levi, there was disorientation and Levi didn’t delude himself for a second into thinking that Eren even comprehended who he was or what he’d just said. But he wasn’t panicking that was good. What the hell had even happened to him? He looked like his ribs were caving in, like death, it was vicious and violent. Those damn bastards. An inkling of a memory came to Levi and slapped him across the face with enough force to almost physically take his breath away.

The reason Hanji found out about Fischer and Eren’s immortality. What she’d said when they had bombarded his house and had a small meeting. Half naked idiots, Eren’s job as a bartender, Fischer as a dancer, clean and legally dancing surprisingly enough. Then, what Hanji had said, a phrase that Levi had just ignored. Disregarded.

/“You know I’ve never found out why he was half dead that day…”/

It was these damn boys.

They would have killed Eren if Fischer hadn’t killed Eren first. A federal offense. Levi felt a tidal wave of fear wash ice cold over him. If Eren had been anyone else. Anything else. He would be dead. Truly and really dead. Bullying. Not just stupid pudding pranks. But physical, almost fatal bullying. Levi kept his cool as he put Eren’s limp arm around his shoulder. Gently lifting the other up onto his feet.

“Do you have it brat?” No response, but when Levi let the other have a little of his own weight back he was still standing. A step, and Eren followed with one of his own. Limping and heavily relying of Levi as the raven ushered him quickly into an empty classroom being shutting and locking the door. Carefully placing Eren into a desk chair before rummaging through the desk for the mandated first aid kit. Pulling it out and immediately going back to the other. Moving to sit up on the desk with the other slouching almost onto his lap as Levi used the leverage to help him clean the other up. Bandaging any open wounds and wrapping small ice packs onto nasty bruises. While pressing bigger ice packs onto the other bruises. One of the older ones on Eren’s stomach seemed to make him jolt almost out of his skin. Levi grunted an apology.

“’S okay, Levi.” Eren’s mind was fuzzy, but it was clearing up slowly. All he knew was that he hurt. His ribs ached from his father kicking the shit out of him in a withdrawal haze after Eren had came home from work. Accusing Eren of seeing someone, of Eren abandoning their family. It was psychotic, but eventually Eren was able to talk some sense into the other. Promising that he was at work. That he wasn’t seeing anyone, that they were a family. And then carrying the drunk man back to his room.

Was it pathetic that that was the longest conversation they had had since Eren’s mother had died so many years ago?

“Not it’s not, those boys almost killed you. They have killed you before. What if you weren’t immortal? You’d be dead?”

“The first time I died was actually a drowning when I was three. And even so, they didn’t kill me, Fischer did. On the bridge.” Levi grunted.

“So it seemed, why did she even do that? That’s sadistic, psychotic bullshit.” Eren chuckled softly.

“No. It’s not. She gets torn up about it every time. But we have to. It’s better than someone remembering our deaths and causing a mess. And since killing yourself is hard when you can’t move well, we rely on each other. We have each other’s backs… Like when Fischer was caught and confronted by Hanji…” Eren let out a puff of air.

“Still don’t know how we got away with that. Fischer fell off of a telephone pole and snapped her spine. Hanji was there and saw the whole thing. Next day when Fischer came back, I was there to witness Hanji cornering Fischer and interrogating her. Fischer didn’t know what to do, so I stepped in. Hanji knew that Fischer was a performer. So I took the blame by saying it was a publicity stunt for my nonexistent YouTube channel. It was fake as hell, but Hanji believed it back then. At least we thought she did.” Eren closed his eyes.

“We have each other’s backs. I would die for her. She’d die for me. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do really.” Eren’s head lulled onto Levi’s shoulder as his body slackened. Exhaustion catching up to his worn out and abused body.

“I… don’t. know… what I’d do… without her… or you.” Levi softly ran his hands through the teen’s hair as his audible breathing evened out. Leaning against his shoulder and sleeping so peacefully. As if he hadn’t just been nearly killed. Levi sighed softly, nuzzling the other’s hair and inhaling deeply the scent of the other. Coconut shampoo and the outdoors.

“I know what you mean brat. I know exactly what you mean.”


	31. No Other Way

Awaking the next morning, Eren could only assume that Levi had brought him home. Which was confirmed as he stumbled into the kitchen, being greeted with Levi in the kitchen brewing tea for himself and what smelt like coffee for Eren. Eren smiled as he wobbled to the kitchen and sat on a stool. Head looking down bashfully as he played with his thumbs in his lap. Hair hanging in front of his face. Until his bangs were brushed away and Eren jolted up. Looking up with those skittish teal eyes, relaxing as he met the gunmetal eyes of the other and had a warm mug of coffee pressed into his hands gently.

“One cream, two sugars?” Eren looked down and up surprised. “You always had your coffee and tea the same way. Same with Arlert and Ackerman.” Eren’s eyebrows rose up further in surprise.

“Armin and Mikasa?” Names he hasn’t heard in a while, Eren looked down again. Staring at his coffee mug as he remembered the other bubbly blonde and the silky black haired woman with a small streak of violence and impatience. Yet always patient with him. They always loved him. And he couldn’t even have the courage to say good bye. Only running like a coward. Armin has no doubt told Mikasa about his father by now. He was ashamed. It got even worse. Just like Armin predicted.

God how was he so stupid! Sure, he had Fischer because of the move, but he didn’t have to lose his other best friends too. There was room in his heart for both. All three of them. Yet, he was such a little bitch that he ran when things got difficult. The self hatred swirled in his mind, only letting him glance up briefly. With the hard and questioning glance he was getting from Levi, he was glad that Levi couldn’t read minds like those cliché vampire fictions. Then Eren would be tempted to try and bury himself alive. He hadn’t done that before, what does anyone know? It might work. Never hurt to try… right? No. Not right now. He deserved the searing pain enveloping him from the boys and home the evening previous to last night. Eren shook the thoughts from his head. Not now.

“Who else would I be taking about? The little shits were your best friends when you were alive the first time. The little black haired brat fucking hated me for the stunt I had to pull to save your life when we first met. The blonde was alright, I think he was a little friendly with Erwin too. Where are those two anyway? I’m surprised those bullies are still walking if Ackerman ever got a hold on them.” Eren held his breath for a moment.

“We… lost contact when I transferred schools… were… were we really that close back then too? Why can’t I remember therm? Why can’t I remember anything?” Levi sighed, he knew he was going to have to have this talk. And this was going to be awkward as shit.

“Shitty glasses thinks its because you all died, unlike Hanji, Erwin, and I who were turned and haven’t ever fucking died in our eternal lives.” Eren snorted.

“I’ve died more than once at this rate. Probably over a hundred times if we’re keeping score.”

“Guess we know why you had the nickname ‘Suicidal Bastard in the barracks?” Eren froze.

“What reason is that?” Was he a depressed piece of shit then too?

“You were headstrong, first to fight for your goal. And you weren’t careful at all in how you were going to do that. Going straight into the line of fire like a maniac. You’re fucking crazy, back then and now.” Eren chuckled softly.

“People never change huh?”

“A little, but not really. Any other questions brat?” Eren glanced up from his mug.

“Yes, the obvious question. Is there a way for me to remember our past life? And less important, was Fischer there too?”

Levi sighed rubbing his temples. “No, the stupid bitch wasn’t in our last life thank Wall Maria for that. As for remembering, Hanji said there are ways for it. The most known way of doing it is something you’re too young for yet.” Eren’s mind didn’t connect the dots until halfway through his sentence.

“What do you mean too young- oh.”

“Yes oh, so for now keep your jailbait giblets away. Until you’re eighteen that is.”

“You know that your almost twelve centuries older than me. That has to be necrophilia, isn’t there laws against that too?”

“Only if they find my burned birth certificate. I’m only twenty eight in their eyes. Though eleven years is a sizable gap, it’s a bit more socially acceptable I think.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes you shitty brat. I’m sure. Now get your shit and move over. We’re watching the news, if you get coffee on my couch I’ll drain you.”

“Kinky.”

“Are you sure you’re the blushing virgin I saw a minute ago?”

“It was kinky in the ironic way.” Levi chuckled softly under his breath, a smile tugging at his lips. What a shitty brat. Yet, Levi wouldn’t have it any other way as he sat down on the couch, holding the brunet close to his body with an arm slung around the now smaller one’s shoulders.

No other way.


	32. Why (Not) Him?

Good things always end however. That’s the reason Eren thought that he couldn’t die. Because his life was a cruel piece of shit that wanted him to suffer. Another reason why Eren’s heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest as the car pulled up to the driveway. He masked it however. Hiding was what he did best after all. Nobody could know if they didn’t have to. It wasn’t even like he had to worry too much. His father only hit him around a little bit. Every once in a while… It’d be fine. So, he smiles at Levi, gets up and out of the car, and watches with an almost physical pain that suffocated him as he watched Levi’s car drive off. It’d be fine. At least, that’s what Eren tried to convince himself as he crept quietly through the door. Only to freeze, adrenaline like ice water flooding through is veins.

“Where have you been son?” Eren kept his posture relaxed, when people were high they acted different. The easiest thing to do was go along with it. Which meant responding and looking docile. Not a threat or hostile.

“School and work, I had shifts until two a.m. and ten, so I just stayed there. Slept in a booth and did my homework at the table. Sorry I didn’t call dad.”

“Do you have any money from that?” Eren didn’t like the tension that was   
building, or where these questions leading.

“No. Tips are distributed with paychecks and pay day isn’t until next Wednesday.” 

“Do you have any other money on you. Even a dollar? Your father needs you. It’s your duty to help your father, right son?” Eren nodded. 

“Yes, it is dad. But all my money’s in the bank. I can get it tomorrow.” A hand flew across his face, sending his head snapping back. Reeling back and looking at the floor. Eren held a hand to the stinging and warm mark on his face.

“That’s not soon enough. You have to have something of value. Where is it?!” Eren kept his voice even. Although his voice was beginning to waver as tears built in his eyes. His throat starting to choke and lump up.

“I-I-I don’t have anything! I swear. My phone’s at school, I don’t have anything worth anything! Please!” A hand raised and smacked him across the face again. This time sending him to the floor. Kneeling like a person in grief at a grave. Same desperation and anxiousness in his eyes. 

“Lies!” And the foot was driven into his stomach, making his body jolt and fall sideways against the floor. His chest throbbing as old wounds and bruises were agitated. Growing more painful as the blow kept coming, only getting relief when his father walked away. Only to let out a small scream of pain as he tried to get up. A picture frame having been thrown at him.

“Stay on the ground like the useless trash you are!” Eren only silently nodded, sinking back to the ground as his head throbbed, bleeding from where the glass had shattered and the corner of the frame had hit him. Eren whimpered as he lied there. Saying he was sorry like it was a prayer under his breath. Until his father passed out nearly have an hour later. And Eren didn’t need to turn his head to see the wisps of smoke and bitter herbs swirling from the blunt his father had been previously smoking. Getting up and scrambling his way up the stairs where he hid in the bathroom. Holding his head in his hands as his body began to panic. Hyperventilating and almost stealing his breath away until Eren quickly yanked his gloves off and sank his teeth into the same old scar. Tears leaking down as he tried to ease his breathing and his racing heart. Leaning his weight against the tub of the bathroom as he curled up in the corner of the floor and the tub. Trying to be as small as possible as he hiccupped, disturbing his pained ribs. Wondering why it was always him as he turned on the facet. Why him?

\---

Smiling as he walked to his locker, Eren looked around curiously. Where was Fischer? He checked his phone, making sure the message was correct. Which it was. Fischer saying to meet her in front of the main commons area. And here he was. Waiting. Leaning against the wall with curiosity burning in his mind. What was wrong? Did the foster system find her before she could get the paperwork to be emancipated?

Shaking his head, Eren got up to check another place when a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his hoodie. Making him yelp as he was thrown into the boys bathroom. Closing his eyes instinctually until his back hit the bathroom wall and arms were near his head. Trapping him. The presence felt familiar, and Eren knew why as he peeled his eyes open. Revealing an angry glare with glittering gold eyes to his view. Fischer’s magic sparking through her veins to express her rage. 

[Eren.]

[Yes?] Eren smiled nervously at her.

[Just what, do you think you’ve been hiding?]

[Nothing]

[Lies] Eren looked away, fiddling with the boxing gloves rubbing his burning hands uncomfortably. The urge and itch growing as he fidgeted under her gaze. He quickly changed the subject. Hoping to appeal to her sense of   
humor.

[What’s a fine young woman doing in the boys’ bathroom anyway. This is indecent dear.] Eren gave her a sly grin, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. Dropping the bad attempt at a joke as she venomously replied.

[Trading head for crack, what the fuck do you think I’m doing?]

[Harassing me]

[Because I love you. Now, because you love me. You’re going to tell me what the fuck is going on. You’re acting weird and the creepy sort of happy that you do after you commit suicide and get a blood loss high. Except this isn’t stoned its fact as hell. Don’t make me suffocate you with my tits. And don’t lie, I’ll know.]

[Fischer! Language!]

[Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.] Fischer looked at the gloves Eren was fiddling with. [Take them off.]

[No.]

[Now.] Eren hesitated. Before pulling off the gloves and pushing them into his pocket gently before holding them out for Fischer to examine them. Seeing the bite marks that littered the skin. Fischer cradled the damage flesh in her hands. Observing the many crescent shaped and bloody marks. As well as gently pushing up his sleeves finding none of the bruises that had been there the night previous, but the effect was still the same as Eren flinched. As if the purple-black bruises were still there. 

[Your dad finally snap?]

[I-I, never thought he’d get like this… he got into drugs. Hassled me for money yesterday…] Immediately he was brought into her chest. His head pressed into her collarbone as he wrapped his arms around her midsection. [Don’t tell anyone.]

[I won’t, I promise… if you promise to move in with me I won’t.]

[I wasn’t living with you before?] 

[Freeloading piece of shit.] Eren chuckled softly, closing his eyes and melting into her embrace. Letting her run her fingers through his hair sweetly as he let out a quiet sigh as the warmth and comfort flooded into him. After all,

Why not him?


	33. Moving In

Packing, working, and carrying boxes without letting his dad, the school, Levi, Hanji, or anyone fucking else beside Fischer was the most difficult thing he’d ever done. Especially when it came to taking stuff from the kitchen or more common areas. It kind of sucked actually. But now he was here. A bandana wrapped around his forehead, a tank top to keep a little cooler as he hauled the last box up fucking four flights of fucking stairs. Hey, at least it was finally done now. Eren groaned softly, but god if his arms didn’t feel like jelly. Dropping the last box onto the ground of the living room. Eren flopped down. Laying on his back as he tried to get his breath. Eren closed his eyes. Taking slow and deep breaths until he feels a warm body straddling his thighs. He peeked one teal eye open. Seeing Fischer straddling him and looking at his stomach.

“What, do I look pregnant or something?” Fischer snorted.

“Funny for a virgin to be pregnant. Nah, I’m curious to see if you have abs. Cause you got some pretty solid arms there.” Fischer groped his arms, before sliding up his tank top curiously. Eyes shining with a curious and delighted cackle as she found exactly what see wanted. Gently prodding them to feel the firm, but still squishy muscles. Eren was toned, but no where near muscular. He was just fine. Fischer sighed. “Now only if you had breasts. Then I would totally ask you to marry me.”

“Fischer. You’ve already asked me to marry you. Summer in Cameroon ring a bell?”

“Ah, I was sober, that doesn’t count.”

“Shouldn’t it count because you were sober?”

“Drunk words are sober thoughts.”

“So, sober words are drunk thoughts?”

“You’re getting smarter everyday!” Fischer grinned at him. Before finally rolling off. “Now c’mon! We’ve gotta get you unpacked! Then you can make dinner, and I won’t have to eat instant noodles for the second fucking week in a row.” Eren snorted, rolling onto his knees and getting up. Daylight was burning he guessed. Smiling, Eren took a pocket knife and looked around. Sighing again before starting with the ones in his room. 

When did he get so much shit again?

It had to have been some amount, because it took nearly three hours and a thirty minute break of Eren chasing Fischer to get his leather pants back from Fischer. And a dinner break of eating home made make and cheese with microwaved hot dogs (Eren’s pans weren’t unpacked just yet.) but it was done. Finally. Eren felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he laid on that bed this night. He’d never have to see his father’s self destruction ever again. Nor would he be in the blast radius. Eren still loved his father, but, it was a relief to not see him like that again. 

Smiling, Eren pressed his face into the mattress. That now had sheets that smelled like ‘fresh April spring’ and a soft pillow. And eventually Fischer and him would save up for cheap ass build-a-furniture and spend a night of take-out pizza and arguing to put both of them together. Hey, maybe it get rid of his back-aches even. Closing his eyes, Eren smiled and drifted off into sleep.

Which turned out to be the exact same as he woke up at three a.m. A silent scream on his lips and tears running down his face. Shaking in his spot and trying to stay quiet to not disturb Fischer, as it was a one bedroom apartment and they shared the space.

Lately it was always the same dream. Walking around with Armin and Mikasa, splitting up, the pain. Red clouding his vision and then it goes black. Before he can see who killed him. Before he could say good-bye. And it was all his fault. Worse even since he felt the urge to call them. No matter what time of night, just to hear their voices. Hear their okay.

But no. It wasn’t okay. He cut ties with them to protect them. Leaving them like that. He didn’t deserve forgiveness. Nor to even see them again. They probably hated him. Forever and ever hatred. He didn’t deserve to bug them for something so stupid. Still, he was hopeless staring into the dimly lit screen of his phone. Not dialing, not pressing that one simple button. Eren let out a shaky breath. Wiping the wet spots on his cheeks before dropping his phone unceremoniously onto his makeshift night stand. Another future night of take out and arguing over plank B and screw ‘U’. Eren closed his burning eyes and rolled over. Unknowing of the electric blue eyes sneaking up to him and grabbing his phone quietly and using her own phone to input the number into her contacts. Fischer smiled and snapped her phone shut quietly. Grinning at the fitfully sleeping figure.

“That’s that. Didn’t think you could hide that from me did you? Ah well, sleep good. You’ll need some rest for what I’ve got up my sleeve dear.” Fischer looked at the phone. 

“Hope Hanji wasn’t just spouting out steam. Really hope this works.”


	34. A New View

Fischer’s electric blue eyes scanned the clock, Eren had gone out with Levi this afternoon. Now it was just a matter of if they were out or something… Hmm. Ten o’clock seemed like a pretty good time to call. If Fischer was remembering right, Mikasa went to the gym in the morning, and Armin to the library. If nothing was changed from their routine that is. 

Flipping her flat ironed blonde hair over her shoulder, Fischer grabbed her phone and flopped down on the futon in her makeshift in her sweatpants and sweatshirt. It was goddamn ten in the morning. Too hell if she was putting on   
her good, slightly tight, pants. Fischer still couldn’t decide… aw to hell with it.

Pointing a long, mint green nail at her screen. She flicked back and forth between each contact. “Enie meanie minie moe, catch a traitor, kill him slow, enie meanie minie moe.” Ah, Mikasa, the raven haired woman with a killing glare. Reminds her a bit of a certain someone, eh? Fischer clicked the call button as she pulled out a hair band, balancing her phone with her shoulder and her ear as she put her hair up into a bun as it rang. The phone clicked.

“Hello?” Fischer almost sighed in relief.

“Ah, hello! This is Mikasa right?” She immediately heard a wary tone from   
the other woman. As well as some disdain as she spoke again. As if Fischer had called her simply to harass her. Fischer wouldn’t blame her, it wasn’t like Mikasa knew her anyway. Maybe what she had to offer would add some common ground?

“Yes? What do you need.” Fischer bent out an arm playfully over the futon.

“Well, I have a little favor to ask of you regarding a friend of mine, I think you know him. Does Eren Jaeger ring any bells?” 

Fischer didn’t think she ever heard anyone go from disdain, to desperation,   
to pure unadulterated joy. Armin’s was similar, though he wasn’t wary, only curious the cute soul. Either way, both were more than happy to comply to her wishes. So, she called Eren up next, let him know they were meeting up with a few friends of hers at the coffee shop down the street. It was vague, but Eren believed her weird enough to just go along with whatever scheme she created. Even if he didn’t know it was a scheme.

Frowning, she mulled over what she’d just done. She loved Eren, that’s why she did this, but she had no clue how he was going to react. Or how they were going to react to her. She’d not met them before either. Not in her eighty years of breathing. Watching her loved ones drift away. Feeling the sting and hate of others when she played with make up, wore provocative /women’s/ clothing. Got her hair lengthened. Changed her name. They all rejected her. Wanted her to go back to being him. When that really was never even her at all. She didn’t want that to happen to her again. Eren loved these people, and they loved him, but what if they didn’t like her? She was practically a stranger. And she was weird. It wasn’t like with Eren, the only reason they were together was because they were both immortal and miserable. Lonely. 

If they didn’t love her, would Eren reject her too?

She only had him.

Us against the world.

But what us would there be if he left?

Fischer gave a sad smile, there would be no Fischer and Eren. The suicidal bastard and the crazy bitch. The dynamic duo. Pranksters. It would all be a pleasant memory, a few years… like a minute in the length of her years to come. But… he’d be happy. Wouldn’t he? He’d be so happy. Hanji said… they were friend in their previous life. Practically family. He’d be happy. Even if she were left behind.

The hot tears seeped past her eyelids silently, but she still smiled. No matter what. He’d still given her a home. Love. The best years of her life. Acceptance. She’d never forget that, even if he did in his eternity to come. She loved him more than enough to let him go and be happy without her. That didn’t mean the thought of it didn’t make her hurt. Truthfully, it was like a hot knife searing through her chest. 

She’d endure it.

She loved him.

Love was more powerful than fear.

And that love was what made her grin like a madman as she stood in front of the coffee shop, Armin and Mikasa were still anxiously waiting inside. Walked right past her as they went in, not recognizing her as she did not speak. She was waiting. Call her whatever you wish. Coward. Idiot. Dependent. 

Fischer shook off the thoughts and giggled happily as Eren came trotting up, just having gotten out of a dark car. Levi’s no doubt. He looked at her with a large grin which she returned. Holding out an arm and leaning into his touch as they gave eachother a hug, holding eachother loosely by the waist as Fischer walked inside, before Fischer winked at his questioning glance. Calling out to Mikasa and Armin. All three having tears in their eyes as Fischer shoved Eren toward them. A big group hug in tears. Hanji was right. The three of them together was a nice sight. Fischer was about to look away, to go get a coffee and sink further into her thoughts and leave the three to their reunion, when an arm caught her attention. Eren, reaching out to her. She paused, seeing the others smile at her too. A wide grin for the blonde mushroom and a small half smile from the raven. A call to join them. And Fischer smiled.

Love was stronger than fear.

It was also capable of reaching more than just one.


	35. Help

Eren still couldn’t believe the afternoon at the café was a mere two weeks from this point in time. Even as Eren, Fischer, Armin, and Mikasa all strode down the street, chatting and laughing as if they’d all four been together for ever. Eren had been more than overwhelmed to see the two again, and relieved as they didn’t judge him, accepted him, and accepted Fischer with open arms. He knew Fischer was relieved too, she always was nervous and emotional about people not liking her. Too many times had she been introduced to the back of a hand instead of an open arm for her not ot be afraid of people.

Still, the turn of conversation surprised him as he finally mentioned Levi, wondering their opinions of the man. Or of him dating an older man like Levi. Mikasa had the best reaction in his and Fischer’s opinion.

“You’re still with that fucking midget?!” Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Still?” Armin nodded.

“You dated him in our last life. I know you don’t remember much of it. But I’m guessing Levi told you a gist of it if you’re both dating now a days. No offense, but you wouldn’t have even let him near you without a good reason or a past from what I knew of you two years ago and nearly a thousand years ago.” Eren gaped.

“You guys remember?” Mikasa nodded, her eyes blankly staring at her clenched fist. Her normal red scarf flowing in the wind around her as her aura grew dangerous.

“Yes, and he was an asshole then, and that has no doubt not changed in the years. Blood sucking, shortie, fucking.” Eren tuned her out as she started spitting many curse words while looking ready to murder than next person to fall under her death glare. Seriously, Eren feared being the one that goes ten feet under because of her hatred. The chatter was quieted as Armin lost his footing and ran into another female blonde with a gasp. Fischer grabbing him before he fell with muttered thanks and apologies. Eren looked to the group they’d bumped into. It was a blonde woman, a very tall black haired boy, and another blonde male that looked extremely familiar. They all looked very familiar. But the blonde man looked… familiar in a way that made Eren’s heart pound with a force that threatened to rip itself out of his chest. It was almost suffocating. The black haired male smiled.

“Ah, hey Mikasa, what’s up?” The ravenette immediately dropped her murderous aura. 

“Hey guys, we’re just walking, haven’t decided anything yet. You?” The tallest one shrugged with a smile before turning to Eren and holding out his hand. Which Eren took with a nervous and strained smile. 

“Hey! I’m Bert, that’s Annie.” Said girl made a grunt of acknowledgement. Then the tall boy pointed to the blonde man that had Eren nearly quaking in his boots. His hand extended and Eren was so tempted to refuse it. And nearly did until he heard his mother’s silent voice scolding him for not being polite. He took the hand and nearly started to hyper ventilate as he heard the voice. 

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you… Eren right?” That was all Eren could take. He bolted out of there as fast as he could. Shooting past various people on the streets until he hit an outdoor baseball outhouse and locked himself in one of the stalls. His breathing was harsh and he was feeling lightheaded as he dry retched over the toilet.

He knew that voice.

He knew that man. 

So very well it was terrifying.

He remembered it now.

Clearly.

Not just in his dreams anymore.

The hands, cold. Checking his pulse as blood pulsed out of his cut neck. The dark and emotionless chuckle as his pulse stopped under the others hand. The feel of the gravel and pebbles cutting into his face. The unbearable pain of his severed neck. 

Mikasa and Armin were his best friends. He remembered a childhood with them. In the walls of Maria, shielding them. The day that wall shattered. He remembered changing into something he had barely to no control over. He remembered the fear.

The determination. 

Levi.

He remembered the feel of his boots striking his skin. He also remembered the sorrow in his eyes. Silently asking for forgiveness for a deed Levi had to do to save his life. He trusted Levi with his life. Knowing the cold touches lingering on his skin, the kisses shared in the depths of night. Or secretly when no one was looking. 

Back then he loved Levi and told him everything.

Now, he still loved him. But kept secrets.

Now, he lived through death. Lived to see his friends smile at his side again. See   
his mother again. Lived to meet new friends. Face a new life. Face his murderer again, but under the circumstances that no one else knew.

It was overwhelming. So many memories cracking into his skull all at once. Reaching in and shaking me to the core. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. That his heart was going to beat out of his chest still. He couldn’t breathe. Breathe. 

Breathe. 

Breathe.

Dying. 

Going to die. 

Eren collapsed to the floor. Stress invading his body as it began to convulse on the ground. Eyes rolling into the back of his head. Just as the door creaked open, the clacking of heeled footfalls invading the room.

“Eren! Oh geez, hasn’t gotten one of those in a while.” Fischer calmly grabbed Eren’s legs that were lying on the floor. And pulled him out of the lock stall, still shaking and spasming. Mikasa gasped as she finally, with slight embarrassment, entered the men’s restroom. (Fischer, did not give a single shit really. If anyone tried to call her on it, she’d just flash them. No biggie)

“Oh my god! What’s happening to him!” Armin caught up, silently watching with wide eyes as Fischer just calmly rolled Eren onto his side. Letting the seizure pass and making sure he didn’t choke as he went through it. It was a mild and quick one, as Eren passed out and went as still as a stone after the spasms had calmed and stopped. Fischer ran a hand through her long hair as the two best friends bickered quietly. Trying to figure out what to do. Fischer wondered what had triggered his stress enough to give him a seizure. He hadn’t had one of those since the beginning of their friendship. More than a year at least. 

“Alright, can one of you two help me get him up and to Hanji's place?”


	36. Forever

It was like a movie being played in his head as he watched it all go by. There were moments between him and Levi. Some making him long to recreate them, others making him blush furiously in both shame and another feeling. Some of those kinks were both scary and intriguing. Other memories were sweet ones with Mikasa and Armin. Like moments with them as children, playing on the hills. Getting in fights. Mikasa was just as much of a mom as she was now. He remembered the fall of Wall Maria. Remembered the battle of Wall Rose not five years later. Remembered getting the shit kicked out of him by Levi, convincing Levi that it was forgiven, that he understood. The last… expedition.

His dreams got it wrong. He didn’t die right away. He saw everything. Just like every other death of his. The times he jumped off the bridge, right after his mother died and his father drank. The feeling of flying was always familiar to him. The rushing wind. What wasn’t familiar was the breaking of his bones on the water’s surface. The biting chill of the water, forcing its way into his throat. Throwing up to expel the water, which in turn only forced more water in until he was sinking. Other times just holding his head under the bath water to see if he could force himself to stay down. Same results. Wake up in the same old room.

Wandering into the road at the age of two, four, five, walking into the road at twelve, fourteen, now. The crunch of his ribs or arms on the bumper. More flying, like a peaceful drift. Head cracking against the ground moments later. Sometimes blood would drown him like the water. Others he’d just drift peacefully from blood loss. His eyes would close. Wake up in the same old room.

The one time on the train, sitting on the subway. There was screaming, it happened so quick. Quicker than he could process. Because he flew again for a moment, and then he saw the railing going straight through his chest. Skin stretching and pulling over the dry material. There was screeching of breaks and screaming and honking. His head pounding with a head ache as he closed his eyes again. Legs dangling limply from the weight of his body on the pole. Wake up in the same old room.

Fists, pounding down on him. Broken nose, jaw, ribs. Spitting out blood. The laughter, the yelling, the insults. Painfully digging into his brains like knives. Because the bullets were quick and painless. These were not. Lying there to stare at the same plated and dotted ceiling of the school or the night sky of an alley. Slowly replaced by the scenery of clouds and bright black. Wake up in the same old room. 

Each death ending with waking up in the same old room. Same white popcorn ceilings, sometimes the furniture changed. Small bed, to big bed, to a mattress. A desk, to a bigger desk, to a milk crate. Beige walls, to green, to dirty grey. There was just that first death that was different.

The knife digging into the back of his neck, looking up with red stained vision to a blonde tall male with a vicious grin. He knew him. He knew him. The betrayal was like a hot knife burning and sinking into his back. Blood dribbling down his neck and his face with that man staring down at him. Pebbles grinding into the skin of his face as he tried to turn away. He didn’t remember waking up from that time…

Eren jolted up with a start once the black started to reach and grab at him. Sitting straight up as he eyes squinted in the bright light. He blinked quickly to adjust, but any chance of adjustment failed as he was tackled from three sides. One had a raven haired woman, one had a crazy brunet(te), and a blonde. Armin was just watching from the side, laughing silently with a cup of tea as Eren became a sandwich between the two females and other human. All fussing over him with worried voices, and one asking if they could experiment with his seizures and fainting spells. It was obvious who was doing what. Mikasa had his face squished in her hands.

“Are you alright? What happened? No brain damage, right? I’ll kill however hurt you enough to do this to you.” Eren’s cheeks were squished almost up to his eyes, making Fischer snort with laughter. Eren squirmed his way out of her grip as Hanji wandered off to wherever and gave him some breathing room.

“I’m fine Mika. He was just, really familiar, and I started remembering stuff, and I just. I got overwhelmed. I remember a lot now I think. I remember dying the most vividly…” Eren paused, choosing not to tell the part where he remembered due to the fact that Reiner was the man that murdered him. Hakuna Matata. Besides. He’d prefer to keep Mika out of jail.

“Was I really that hot headed and fucking stupid.” Mika cracked a smile.

“It was like this life’s middle school years on steroids.”

“I was an edgy piece of shit wasn’t I?”

“You and Armin both.”

“The eyeliner phase?”

“Yup.” Fischer snorted.

“I was wondering where my eyeliner went.” Eren raised a fist in indigniacne.

“It was one time! And you’re the one who wanted me to cosplay a kitsune girl! I looked damn good too!” Mikasa stared at him. Then looked to Fischer.

“I want those pictures.”

“I have copies set up for sale. Five dollars a set.” 

“Deal. Charge Levi twenty.”

“I made him pay thirty.”

“Nice.”

Eren seemed to realize who was missing as he looked around, Levi. He needed to tell Levi. Levi loved him. Trusted him. Eren couldn’t say that he loved Levi too until he came clean. No more secrets. Even if Levi left him for keeping secrets or in disgust at the things he’s done and has had done to him. Even if he left Eren, Eren could finally say he loved Levi as much as Levi loved him.

“Where is Levi?” Mikasa grunted with a frown.

“Went out to get some air, out on the balcony.” Sighing, she waved him off. “I’m still sore as hell about you two. But. Go get him. He was going out of his mind with worried while you were unconscious. Constantly checking your pulse. It almost made me feel sympathy for the blood sucker.” Eren chuckled quietly. Yeah, she didn’t really change much with the times. 

Getting up, Eren tried to straighten his clothes and fight the onslaught of nausea as he staggered and wobbled his way to the balcony. Grabbing onto the door of the outside flooring and peeking out. Seeing Levi staring away from him. The scene almost reminded him of the time they watched the sunrise when Levi’s insomnia was bad. God was he still as gorgeous as he was on that day. Eren looked worse. Scarred and dark bags under his eyes. It looked like Levi had only gotten sexier. Damn old man. Eren smiled as he spoke through the silence.

“Heichou?” Levi paused, stiffening as he turned around, surprised. His grey eyes fixated on the male in front of the balcony door. He was still the same from the days before, but the dull and dead eyes were gone. Levi could see that spark. The spark his old brat had. Eren. Remembered him. Levi’s lips twitched up into a smirk-smile.

“What is it brat.” Eren took a shaky breath and straightened himself up.

“Captain, I have a bit of a long story to tell. Stay with me after I tell you everything?” 

Levi got up, walking over to the brunette and easily wrapped him up in a hug. Lips pressing against the others temple and one hand wound in his long brown hair. “I don’t think I could ever leave you.”

“I’ll stay right here with you forever.”


End file.
